Vínculos Familiares
by Moun
Summary: AU. Long-fic. Mikasa no detesta a Levi Rivaille, simplemente, odia que se haya casado con su madre y no con ella.
1. Información

¡Hola a todos!

Como he dejado explícito en algunos de los _fanfics_ que he publicado recientemente en este perfil, tengo una cuenta secundaria con el nombre de "Pivipona". Tristemente no recuerdo ni el e-mail ni la contraseña para volver a activar la cuenta y, por ello, todos los _fanfics_ que están allí publicados no podrán acabarse en esa cuenta.

En especial me fastidia muchísimo tener abandonado "Vínculos Familiares", un Rivaille/Mikasa en el que trabajé mucho y está acabado en mi ordenador. El _fanfic_ lleva desde 2015 parado y me gustaría saber si estarían dispuestos a releerlo en esta cuenta y poder saber cuál es su final.

Soy la misma persona en las dos cuentas, así que nose preocupen por temas de plagio ni nada por el estilo. Si no fuera así, no estaría preguntando su opinión, ¡mucho menos dando tantas explicaciones!

Por lo tanto, les dejo elegir a ustedes si quieren volver a tener activo "Vínculos Familiares" con una narrativa mejorada, unos diálogos más trabajados y una trama más pegadiza. ¡Y muchísimo más Rivamika!

Espero sus respuestas en el apartado de los reviews. Si hay una mayoría a favor de publicarlo de nuevo, lo haré en unos días y no les tendré demasiado tiempo esperando.

Aquí les dejo la información básica de la historia para aquellos que no la conozcan:

 _Título: Vínculos Familiares_  
 _Pareja: Mikasa/Rivaille, y leve Mikasa/Jean y Carla/Levi_  
 _Género: Family/Drama_  
 _Advertencias: Habrá varios lemons durante la historia y morirán algunos personajes._  
 _Sumario: AU. Long-fic. Mikasa no detesta a Levi Rivaille, simplemente, odia que se haya casado con su madre y no con ella._

¡Muchísimas gracias!


	2. Prólogo - Bienvenido, papá

Título: Vínculos Familiares  
Pareja: Mikasa/Levi, y leve Mikasa/Jean y Carla/Levi  
Género: Drama/Family/Romance  
Advertencias: A ver, por ahora sabemos que habrá lemon y que morirán algunas personas.  
Sumario: AU. Long-fic. Mikasa no detesta a Levi Rivaille, simplemente, odia que se haya casado con su madre y no con ella.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

Antes de empezar con el capítulo, os quiero responder por aquí:

 **CerisierJin:** ¡A mi esto de los grupos Rivamika me lo tenéis que contar! Que yo siempre veo grupos, pero nunca sé cómo meterme en ellos. Volviendo al tema de la historia: sí, volví. Lo siento muchísimo por perder tanto tiempo en volver a publicar la historia, aunque ya iréis viendo por qué razón tarde tantísimo. He cambiado algunas cosas que no me gustaban y entran nuevos personajes en la trama. ¡Espero que te guste un montón la historia y vuelvas a disfrutarla!

 **amerugui:** Oye, de verdad, esto de los grupos yo voy súper perdida. Me lo tenéis que contar alguien. Joooooo, me hace mucha ilusión que digáis que el fanfic lo ha leído tanta gente y os ha gustado a vosotras. Espero que la espera valga la pena y disfrutéis el fanfic hasta el final. ¡Gracias por esperar y no olvidarlo!

 **Gaia Neferet:** Sí, por eso especifiqué que no era ningún plagio, porque es lo primero que se nos pasa por la cabeza. Iré publicando poco a poco los capítulos, así yo tengo tiempo de revisarlos (no sea que haya faltas o algo) y no hacerlo de golpe y no disfrutarlo como merece. ¡Gracias a ti por esperar y darle una segunda oportunidad!

 **Valkyria-Paradox:** Yo también quiero saber dónde se esconden esos grupos de los que me hablais, ¿eh? Pues, mira, aquí estoy con una buena nueva. Espero que los cambios que habrá al largo de la historia os gusten y disfrutéis de nuevo del fanfic después de tantos años de espera.

 **rosayos29:** ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! Espero que te guste y te enganche de nuevo al fanfic.

 **i am none:** Pues aquí tienes el primer capítulo, anónimo. ¡Que sea de tu agrado!

 **Annie:** Sí, es que hubieron muchísimos problemas con esa cuenta y dejé varios trabajos sin acabar. Hace unos meses busqué desesperada el e-mail y la contraseña, pero nada de nada. ¡Hasta yo estoy ilusionada con volver a publicar este fanfic! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Sé que releer algo puede ser pesado, pero prometo que habrá cambios que os gustarán.

 **Diana A.A:** ¡Qué me has dejado dos reviews! Me han encantado los comentarios y me hace muchísima ilusión que te hayas leído el fanfic, aunque ahora aquí volveré a publicarlo entero y con algunos cambios significativos que darán giros importantes en la trama (o eso espero). No, ¡no te quedarás con la duda! No te entretengo más y te dejo leer este capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por la acogida del fanfic y espero no defraudaros. ¡Se os quiere!

* * *

 **Prólogo. Bienvenido, papá.**

Es imposible. El olor de las perfumadas rosas le hace rememorar el transcurso de los romances imposibles que habían protagonizado cada una de las novelas que su madre leía cuando el trabajo no se le acumulaba. Alumbrada por una de las tantas velas del salón, Yuu Ackerman escuchaba la tranquilidad de la noche y se dejaba embelesar por la belleza de las letras de los libros que su marido le conseguía en sus viajes al centro del pueblo. No tenía predilección por ningún tipo de libro, así que la búsqueda de nuevas reliquias era fácil para el hombre cuando se presentaba la ocasión de obsequiar a su mujer. La literatura no era algo codiciado entre la sociedad, pocas eran las personas que podían leer, los libros eran algo sin valor para los vendedores y fueron incontables las veces en las que se llevó libros de manera gratuita a casa. Nadie preguntaba porqué necesitaba tantos ejemplares, tampoco importaba qué hacía el otro, el hambre era el problema principal y conseguir unas monedas era el objetivo de todos los que salían a la calle.

La joven Ackerman era una de las mujeres más populares de la zona, siendo la única asiática de la región, Yuu era una de las pocas personas que leía sin problemas y conocía el arte de la escritura a la perfección. Fueron varios los vecinos que se acercaron a su madre pidiendo ayuda para que sus hijos pudieran desenvolverse fácilmente en la sociedad aprendiendo de ella todo aquello que no sabían. Yuu nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Ella no era una profesora, mucho menos conocía los métodos adecuados para enseñar a tantos infantes, y no tenía tiempo para echar una mano a tantas personas: su marido necesitaba toda su atención. No podía dejar que el hombre se encargara de los animales o de preparar los quesos que vender durante la semana. Mikasa, su hija, todavía era demasiado pequeña y que trabajara en el pequeño huerto que habían construido meses atrás ya era suficiente. Por último, tan egoísta y tan cierto a la vez, Yuu veía injusto encargarse de la educación de tantos sin recibir nada a cambio. Sus vecinos no tenían dinero, y ella necesitaba sacar a su familia adelante.

La decisión de no convertirse en maestra molestó a muchos. Las relaciones empezaron a desmoronarse y mantener una conversación con alguno de sus vecinos empezó a ser imposible. La mayoría defendían que su egoísmo era desmesurado, que solo pensaba en el dinero, y que su familia no era más que una burda excusa para no ponerse a trabajar; que tenía a su marido explotado y no tardaría en hacerlo también con su hija por ser una asiática desagradecida con los que le habían dado un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Los falsos rumores sobre ella y los suyos se esparcieron rápidamente, y que muchos creyeran que su pareja la había salvado de una vida entregada a la prostitución fue el pan de cada día. Intentó por todos los medios que Mikasa no tuviera que escuchar nada sobre ello, ya tenía bastante con las burlas que recibía por ser asiática, pero encerrarla en casa las veinticuatro horas del día no era la solución adecuada.

Jamás comprendió el odio desproporcionado hacia su madre. Mikasa entendía la desaprobación de todos los que habían pedido aquel favor, pero no podían forzar a nadie a hacer cosas que no quería. ¿Porqué su madre tenía que trabajar sin remuneración alguna? Ellos también necesitaban sobrevivir a las frías temperaturas que llegarían en breve, y el dinero era imprescindible para no perder alimentos tan básicos como los que se ofrecían en el mercado del pueblo.

Su padre se mantuvo al margen, por petición de su madre, y continuó vendiendo la leche y el queso de sus animales. Él fue un hombre bueno. Buscando lo mejor para sus dos mujercitas, cada mañana marchaba en busca de clientes interesados en sus productos. Durante los últimos años de vida de sus progenitores, Mikasa vivió unos buenos tiempos llenos de alegría y fiestas por las buenísimas ventas que su padre conseguía cada semana. Los productos lácteos y otros tantos de su padre empezaron a ser conocidos en la zona, así que la gente no tardó en arrollar con todos ellos cada vez que plantaba su parada en la plaza del pueblo.

Lo que ninguno esperó es que, una mañana antes de ponerse a trabajar, su padre abriera la puerta y cayera al suelo con un cuchillo clavado en su estómago; su madre rogara porque no tocaran a su hija sin dejar de recibir golpes por todo su cuerpo, y la niña fuera apartada de un manotazo cuando quiso auxiliar a la mujer de la casa y evitar que aquella mortal patada le partiera el cuello.

—Mikasa, ¿por qué odias tanto que Rivaille sea nuestro padre?

Al sentirse aludida, Mikasa Ackerman abre los ojos y observa detenidamente a su hermano mayor. A su lado, el joven Eren Jaeger intenta comprender su actitud sin dejar de mirarla. La morena sigue caminando sin soltar palabra, parece no querer contestar a su pregunta, mientras Eren suspira y decide no insistir más en el tema. Sin embargo, no es la pregunta formulada por él lo que incomoda a la adolescente. Lo único que cohibe a la muchacha es la facilidad de Eren por referirse a aquel hombre como su nuevo padre.

Para Mikasa, "padre" es una palabra que representa tantas cosas que le parece inaceptable que Eren la utilice ante ella. Años atrás, después de acariciar la muerte, Mikasa prometió no volver a usarla con ninguna de las figuras paternales que pasaran por su vida. El único padre que había tenido se encontraba bajo tierra junto a su madre, ambos asesinados por captores que intentaron venderla como esclava. Que ella fuera la única niña asiática de la península era un problema para muchos, aunque algunos hubieran visto una oportunidad para ganar muchísimo dinero con ella. Por esas, y por muchas otras razones más, Mikasa jamás se referiría a aquel hombre como su padre, mucho menos cuando quería ocupar el lugar del señor Jaeger. Ese enano de feria al que todos proclaman como el mejor soldado de la humanidad no ocuparía lugar en su vida ni en su corazón.

Levi Rivaille es veneno, y no merece ningún tipo de respeto.

Sus ojos grises brillan con la luz del Sol, mientras encierra sus manos en dos fuertes puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta rosada. El griterío y las risas de la gente no calman su dolor ni las ganas de salir corriendo y no presenciar una ceremonia que, en pocos minutos, tendría lugar cerca de la casa familiar. Algo aturdida, Mikasa levanta la mirada y contempla a su hermano en silencio. Eren, al sentirse observado, mira a su hermana fijamente esperando una respuesta para aclarar las dudas. Tras un tortuoso silencio para el varón, Mikasa coge aire y contesta sin emoción.

—Él ha matado el recuerdo del señor Jaeger.

El primer encuentro con el doctor Grisha fue desagradable para la niña de aquel entonces. Habían pasado meses desde la muerte de sus padres, pero había conseguido disminuir el dolor gracias al hombre que la había salvado de aquellos salvajes. Sin embargo, la chiquilla no estaba dispuesta a abandonar el lugar que la había visto renacer, mucho menos volver al exterior y enfrentarse a unas memorias que la perseguían de noche.

El hombre se presentó con una sonrisa en los labios y un tono cordial. Mikasa vislumbro sus pequeños ojos tras los cristales de sus gafas y supo que no había atisbo de maldad en ellos. Las conversaciones con sus allegados eran buenas, todos concordaban en que Grisha era un hombre afectuoso, y ella dejó de temerle en cuanto tomó su mano y le pidió que lo acompañara a casa. Él le presentaría una nueva familia, y podría vivir con ellos el tiempo que quisiera, sin pisotear el recuerdo de su querido padre ni intentar ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía. El señor Grisha, simplemente, trabajó por hacerla feliz y entregarle un nuevo mundo, menos cruel, que adorar.

Eren se sorprende ante la mención de su difunto padre. El joven conoce el resentimiento que la chica alberga por el hombre que está a punto de casarse con su madre, pero nunca supo porqué hasta el día de hoy. Que suelte esa confesión sin más, y antes del casamiento, deja a Eren desarmado. El chico piensa cómo explicarle que debe acostumbrarse a Rivaille sin que ésta crea que está contra ella. A él poco le importa que su hermana no soporte al antiguo soldado, solo quiere asegurar la felicidad de su adorable madre junto al hombre que ella ha elegido. El muchacho coge aire y enfrenta a su hermana antes de entrar en casa. Con un grueso carraspeo y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Eren no le permite entrar sin escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

—Mikasa, escucha, tenemos que aceptarlo —habla Eren sin quitarle un ojo de encima—. Mamá es feliz con él y, aunque no te agrade, hay que hacer un esfuerzo, ¿entendido? —pide, poco seguro de su poder de persuasión, el muchacho espera que la aludida acate sus órdenes. Al menos, en esta jornada.

Mikasa asiente y promete seguir su petición. Ella estima demasiado a su hermano, así que hacerle daño por orgullo no tiene cabida en sus pensamientos. Antes de poder darle las explicaciones pertinentes, la puerta de la casa se abre y deja entrever la figura de su tío Hannes despidiéndose de su madre, quien todavía se prepara para los futuros acontecimientos. El mayor, todavía enfundado en el uniforme reglamentario, increpa a sus sobrinos por estar perdiendo el tiempo en la puerta y no estar al lado de su madre.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Vuestra madre os está esperando, ¡id a verla!

Al sentir la mirada inquisidora de su tío, la chiquilla se esconde tras la tela rojiza y baja los ojos avergonzada. Eren se percata de la situación y pide al hombre que escuche lo que tiene que comunicarle. Éste último asiente y olvida la presencia de la chica, mientras comprende por qué han marchado de casa y adónde habían ido: con cuidado de no romperla, le enseña la corona de flores que han confeccionado para su madre. Hannes les sonríe y les pide que cuiden de la novia, ya que él debe ausentarse para saludar al novio y darle ánimos. Ambos adolescentes obvian al aludido y entran dentro del hogar que comparten desde hace años.

La puerta está abierta y entrar no es tarea complicada. La dulce voz de su madre revolotea por la casa, y Eren se queda sin habla al ver a su madre enfundada en ese vestido blanco. Carla está espectacular a los ojos de su hijo, aunque no solo por las prendas que la acarician, sino también por la felicidad que inunda su rostro. Sin poder evitar las ganas de transmitirle su alegría, Mikasa sonríe dulcemente y se acerca a ella.

—Mamá —la llama suavemente. A su lado, Eren la mira de reojo, queriendo escuchar lo que quiere decirle a su madre y saber cómo se encuentra después de no haber podido finalizar su conversación antes de encontrarse con su tío—, estás hermosa —murmura hipnotizado, dejando a un asombrado Eren atrás.

Mikasa Ackerman no odia a su madre. Ni mucho menos detesta a Levi Rivaille. La joven, simplemente, no quiere que su madre se case con ese hombre por razones tan obvias que solo ella puede entender.

—Gracias, hija mía, tú estás guapísima con ese vestido.

Las palabras de su madre la hacen sonrojar. Las amigas de su madre la miran con una tierna mueca en los labios, y Mikasa se esconde detrás de su bufanda. Ella no es alguien que disfrutara ser el centro de atención, sino que prefiere pasar desapercibida.

Eren, el único hijo biológico de Carla, sonríe a su madre y le expresa todo lo que siente:

—Mamá, luces como una reina.

Carla ríe nerviosa y se lleva las manos al rostro, ocultando el sonrojo a todos los presentes en el salón. Ante tanto barullo, Mikasa decide apartarse de su familia y salir en busca de aire: la ceremonia se acerca y no sabe si está realmente preparada. Escuchar a la mujer hablar alegremente sobre su próximo marido enfermiza a la adolescente. En completo silencio, Ackerman sale de la casa sin ser vista por nadie más que su mejor amigo, quien acaba de entrar para saludar a la madre de sus amigos y tiene un semblante preocupado en su rostro. Mikasa, escondida detrás de su inseparable bufanda, sonríe con cariño y contesta con un deje de dulzura:

—Salgo un momento, Armin. —El chico frunce el ceño y sujeta la mano de su amiga, quien vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa e insiste—: Ahora vuelvo.

Antes de huir por patas, Mikasa mira por última vez a Carla y sonríe melancólica al recordar a su difunta madre. Tan bonita y especial, Yuu Ackerman hubiera sido confundida por algún personaje de la realeza enfundada en aquel precioso vestido. Su padre lloraría, siempre fue un hombre muy emocional, y repetiría sin parar lo elegante que estaba, mientras su madre y ella reían por sus ocurrencias. La niña se siente desfallecer cuando escucha la dulce voz de su madre y recuerda las caricias que necesita en un momento como éste. Ella sabría cómo consolarla.

La mirada desconcertada de su amigo la retorna a la realidad, y Mikasa se siente algo culpable. Carla no tiene la culpa, realmente nadie tiene culpa de lo acontecido, pero ella no encuentra razón para seguir apoyando el futuro que se le impone. Un nudo en su estómago se hace presente cuando Mikasa cae en la cuenta de que, a su pesar, Levi Rivaille tampoco tiene culpa alguna de haberse enamorado de su madre adoptiva. Entonces, ¿por qué detesta la unión entre ambos? Y lo más importante: ¿qué motivos tiene para odiar al varón?

Armin Arlet contempla a su amiga bajar las escaleras y perderse entre los callejones de la ciudad amurallada. La muchedumbre rodea la casa de la novia queriendo ser los primeros en verla y acompañarla hasta el altar. A diferencia de sus compañeros, Armin todavía no conoce personalmente al novio. Sabe quién es y lo ha visto en alguna fotografía que Eren le ha mostrado, pero no ha tenido el placer de conversar con él o, sencillamente, contemplarlo en persona. Sin embargo, las fotos le dan algo de información al rubio: el hombre es frío, de estatura baja y pocas palabras. También que Mikasa no puede ni verlo por razones que desconoce, aunque ella alguna vez haya mencionado algo sobre una promesa rota. Eren, contrario a su hermana, está emocionadísimo por convertirse en la nueva familia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. ¡El famosísimo Levi Rivaille va a casarse con su madre! La excitación en el moreno es palpable siempre que sale el tema, así que Armin no está impresionado por las actitudes de sus amigos.

El chico entra en la casa saludando a todos los presentes. Una sonrisa boba se esboza en sus labios cuando se encuentra con la madre de Eren enfundada en su vestido blanco. Armin saluda a la mujer, mientras camina hacia su amigo sin dejar de mirar a la novia. Después de intentar reconocer a las mujeres que acompañan a la protagonista sin éxito, Armin las saluda cordialmente y decide separar a Eren de su madre unos instantes para explicarle su encuentro con Mikasa. El susodicho le escucha atentamente y levemente preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana.

—No está muy contenta con la boda, ¿verdad? —se aventura a preguntar Armin. Eren suspira con las manos en los bolsillos y se encorva hacia adelante, cansado. Parece que ha tocado un tema algo hiriente para su compañero, aunque tampoco va demasiado perdido. Armin siempre ha sido un chico muy perspicaz—. Entenderé eso como un sí.

—Lo odia muchísimo —murmura el de ojos verdes.

Armin sonríe con cierta exasperación. Mikasa puede ser muy testaruda, especialmente con el tema que están tratando, y poco le importa la opinión ajena. Es tan especial la situación actual que ni Eren es capaz de persuadir a su hermana. Yeso que el joven Jaeger es importantísimo para la muchacha.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué?

Eren niega en silencio y Armin se encoge de hombros, aunque la conversación no termina aquí.

—Ni tan siquiera han pasado tiempo juntos como para que se comporte así con él —señala y se lleva las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su rubio amigo. Armin no interviene y deja a Eren hacer su monólogo—. Lo único que he podido sonsacarle es que cree que Levi quiere reemplazar a papá... ¡a nuestro padre! ¿De dónde ha sacado semejante tontería? Es obvio que Levi odia a los niños, por favor.

—No somos niños, Eren, hace poco...

—¿Estás de su lado? —acusa Eren, exasperado. Armin frunce el ceño ante la reacción de éste y entiende que ha sido mala idea intentar buscar una paz inexistente. El moreno continúa vomitando palabrería sin parar—. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Llevo meses intentando que Mikasa no destruya la felicidad de mamá, ¡y ahora tú también ves bien su actitud!

El acusado coge aire y busca las palabras correctas para calmar al chico ante sus ojos. Lo último que necesita es que Eren aparezca en la ceremonia enfurecido y hostigue a Mikasa sin razón. Su amigo respira sonoramente, causa de su enfado, y cruza los brazos contra su pecho, incrédulo. ¿Cómo puede su amigo defender la insana actitud de su hermana? No puede creer que Armin esté dispuesto a echar por tierra su esfuerzo por hacer entender a Mikasa que la felicidad de su madre está por encima de la de ellos dos y que, aunque Levi Rivaille sea el peor pretendiente para Carla, debe callar y aceptar las decisiones que ella tome. Es egoísta, Eren lo sabe, pero ellos no tienen potestad alguna para imponer nada a su progenitora: tanto Mikasa como él deben aceptar y tragar.

Además, después de tanta injusticia, ¿por qué impedir que Carla sea feliz? La desaparición de Grisha Jaeger destruyó el hogar común y dejó una huella casi mortal en los tres. Su madre, empero, fue la que más sufrió su pérdida: de un día para otro, el amor de su vida desapareció y no había manera de encontrarlo, ya que salir de las murallas era imposible para un ciudadano corriente. Los tres lo supieron cuando Eren fue arrestado por la policía militar al ser sorprendido en uno de los carros de la Legión.

—Eren —habla Armin mirándole fijamente a los ojos e intentando entender el conflicto entre sus amigos. No puede obligar al chico a no querer la felicidad de su madre, pero sí puede hacerle recapacitar y entender a su amiga fugada. A pesar de los años que han pasado juntos, Mikasa sigue siendo una chica reservada y con secretos para todos, pero eso no la hace menos humana—, sé que tanto tu madre como tú habéis sufrido muchísimo. La llegada del señor Rivaille ha sido una bendición para todos, lo entiendo, pero... ¿has pensado cómo debe sentirse Mikasa al perder por segunda vez a alguien que ella consideraba un padre? Que le impongas aceptar al señor Rivaille la violenta, Eren —apela a su acompañante e intenta mantener un tono conciliador en todo momento. El susodicho parece relajarse y darle vueltas a todo lo que ha compartido con él. Armin toma una bocanada de aire y finaliza—: Puede que Mikasa necesite más tiempo que vosotros para asimilar la realidad. Ella no atentará ni contra la felicidad de tu madre ni la tuya, jamás lo haría, pero le urge tener un apoyo a su lado y no alguien que le recuerde su testarudez siempre que puede.

Eren asiente y observa la puerta de su casa, abierta de par en par, mientras piensa en lo que acaba de escuchar. Detestaba no poder contradecir a Armin y tener que aceptar la veracidad en cada una de sus reflexiones. El chico siempre tiene razón, y eso es algo horrible cuando tienes un cabreo de mil demonios como el de Eren.

Sin embargo, después de muchos esfuerzos, el moreno comprende que su hermana requiere de una atención que él no le está otorgando. Ella siempre tan atenta a él y sus necesidades, nunca mira por ella primero si Eren está por medio. Entonces, ¿está siendo un mal hermano? Posiblemente merezca una gran golpiza y una horda de insultos que nunca recibirá por parte de Mikasa, mucha es la devoción que siente por él, pero sí puede hacer autocrítica.

Escasas han sido las veces que ella y él han hablado sobre sus difuntos padres, solo Grisha pudo conocer la historia al completo, pero Eren es consciente de que la desaparición de su padre ha despertado demonios que Mikasa había conseguido dormir años atrás. Por lo tanto, y por el aprecio que siente hacia ella, Eren decide que es hora de ir a buscar a su hermana y enseñarle de nuevo la belleza del mundo que les espera a partir de ahora.

—Vamos, Armin —alienta el más alto a su menudo amigo—, hay que ir a buscar a Mikasa e ir hacia la iglesia. Mamá también quiere tenerla cerca.

Los dos hombrecillos salen de la casa sin despedirse de la novia ni sus compañeras. Los nervios de su madre son palpables, así que Eren prefiere dejarla tranquila y no preocuparla más de lo debido. A medida que abandonan el hogar familiar, los dos escuchan las campanas de la iglesia y los vítores de la gente en las puertas del edificio. Parece que hay mucha gente invitada a la ceremonia, muchos son allegados del antiguo soldado de la Legión, cosa que su madre desconoce o, al menos, no espera. Al final, y a pesar de las intenciones del novio, su boda será una de las más comentadas de la ciudad. ¡No todos los días se casa el mejor soldado de la humanidad! Eren sonríe con el pecho lleno de satisfacción. Él, un niño cualquiera, se convertirá en familia del hombre más importante del siglo y podrá aprender de él.

La emoción de encontrarse con Levi es la misma que la del primer día. Cuando su madre le contó que había conocido al soldado durante una de las fiestas celebradas por la reconquista de los muros, Eren enloqueció y acorraló a su madre para que le contara todo sobre aquel hombre. La cena quedó olvidada sobre la mesa, mientras Carla comentaba el encuentro entre ambos y lo amable que había sido con ella. No obstante, la mujer destacó que era un hombre algo distante y no compartían demasiadas cosas en común. A Eren no le importaron las conclusiones de su madre, aquello eran minucias, y sabía que una unión entre Carla y el soldado retirado era posible. Sin rodeos, el chaval animó a su madre a seguir visitando aquella taberna e intentar conocer al hombre: ella volvería a ilusionarse y él podría conocer a su ídolo.

El primer contacto entre adulto y joven fue insulso, aunque tuvo más sustento que el de su hermana. La efusividad de Eren disgustó a Levi durante toda la visita, mas hizo el esfuerzo por Carla e intentó mostrarse receptivo con aquellos dos mocosos insolentes. El chiquillo quiso saber sobre su paso por la Legión, sus aventuras como Capitán o cómo eran los últimos titanes que quedaban fuera de las murallas. Levi sintió ganas de vomitar cuando las imágenes de sus camaradas muertos se amontonaron en su cabeza y los gritos de los que eran devorados retumbaron sus oídos. Se había retirado para no tener que seguir con una tortura redundante que solo le traía dolores de cabeza, y allí estaba ese malcriado obligándole a recordar. Levi contestó que no tenía nada bueno que explicar de su paso por la Legión y que, si quería saber sobre ella, había otras personas en mejores condiciones que él para resolver sus dudas. Al escuchar el tono despectivo empleado por el antiguo soldado, Mikasa se tensó e increpó con la mirada al de ojos azules, que sonrió cínicamente a la joven. Eren se interpuso entre ambos y mandó a Mikasa a buscar a su madre, mientras Levi seguía riendo sin dejar de dar sorbos al té negro que le acompañó durante toda la visita.

Mikasa chasquea la lengua, pensar en ese engendro le enfurece, y esconde su mirada tras la tela rojiza sobre su cuello.

¿Por qué es ella la que siempre renuncia?

Se siente tan frustrada, tan arrepentida de haber salido del subsuelo en el que estuvo... La idea de no aparecer durante la ceremonia es tentadora, pero sabe que Eren la odiaría con tan solo intentarlo. Además, ¿cómo justificar tal desplante frente a Carla? Tan buena madre con ella y tan atenta a cualquier necesidad, Mikasa encuentra imposible no asistir y apoyar a la novia en un momento imprescindible.

Unos estruendosos pasos la despiertan de su ensueño: Eren y Armin están detrás de ella, y el primero le tiende la mano con una diminuta curva en sus labios.

—Mikasa, vamos —alienta el mayor. Ella asiente y entrelaza su mano alrededor de la de él. A su lado, Armin también la ayuda a levantarse—, la ceremonia va empezar y mamá se pondrá muy triste si no estás allí —asegura conmocionando a la pelinegra.

—¿Te sentarás a mi lado, Eren? —cuestiona la muchacha dejándose abrazar por uno de los brazos de su hermano.

Éste, al escucharla, se encoge de hombros y la mira de reojo.

—Como quieras —contesta con sencillez.

El camino hacia la catedral es infernal para la niña de la familia. No obstante, y aunque intente proyectar una tranquilidad inexistente, Mikasa se siente morir por lo que está consiguiendo remover una simple ceremonia nupcial. Los recuerdos azotan su mente a cada paso que da, y reencontrarse con tanto dolor es innecesario. Como un ángel caído del cielo, sin que su hermana se lo pida, Eren decide no separarse de ella ni romper el abrazo que comparten hasta encontrar sus asientos. El joven sabe que si la pierde de vista puede caer en la tentación de fugarse y no acompañar a su madre. Por otro lado, el repentino apoyo del muchacho viene condicionado por las palabras de Armin y la leve culpa por no tratar correctamente a Mikasa. Se presenta ante él una oportunidad para enmendar errores, y Mikasa sabrá valorar el cuidado y la atención que le brindará en la jornada de hoy. Entenderá, o eso cree Eren, que esa es su manera de pedir disculpas y asegurarle que nunca estará sola.

Las grandiosas puertas del edificio están abiertas de par en par. Todos los invitados se encuentran dentro: algunos hablan con el novio, otros están sentados en sus sitios o la minoría entablando conversación con el cura que procederá a casar a la pareja. Eren reconoce a los compañeros del novio, muy conocidos en la zona por su trabajo en la Legión, y avisa emocionado a sus amigos que los guerreros más codiciados del país presenciarán la boda. Armin observa a los señalados y solo reconoce a Levi Rivaille y Erwin Smith, uno de los comandantes más codiciados del cuerpo. Los otros acompañantes son totalmente desconocidos para él y su amiga, quien no se suelta de los brazos de su hermano.

Los pequeños ojos de Rivaille revolotean por la estancia hasta encontrarse con los de Mikasa, quien aparta la mirada asqueada. Los conocidos del novio se percatan de la presencia de los tres adolescentes y animan al novio a que salude a los hijos de su futura mujer. Levi, al percatarse de la brusca actuación de la muchacha, bufa amargado y se despide de sus colegas y cumplir con las demandas de estos. Mikasa trata de deshacerse del agarre de Eren para no enfrentar al varón, mas su hermano murmura su nombre con los dientes bien apretados y le ruega que se tranquilice y haga un pequeño esfuerzo. Ahogada en una angustia permanente, Mikasa suspira e intenta aparentar normalidad. ¿Realmente está obligada a aguantar este tipo de humillaciones? Ella ama a Eren, también a Carla, pero no a ese hombre. Ella lo ha intentado, Dios sabe que ha hecho el esfuerzo, y no ha surtido efecto porque ella no está destinada a permanecer a su lado. O eso es lo que ella quiere creer.

Durante el trayecto, Levi se coloca correctamente el cuello de su traje y saluda a todos los presentes que pasan por su lado. Sí conoce a la mayoría de ellos, aunque no por ello su saludo será efusivo. Él deseaba una ceremonia personal y sencilla, sin tantísimos adornos ni tonterías innecesarias, no la fiesta que se ha formado alrededor de su unión nupcial con su pareja.

Levi saluda a Eren de manera amistosa, sin demasiada alegría, mientras su atención se centra en la única figura femenina entre ellos. Tras recibir un ligero pellizco por parte de su hermano, Mikasa levanta la mirada y saluda a su futuro padrastro. El aludido se acerca a la chica, con una sonrisa burlona que jamás desaparece, y acaricia una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Armin se asusta ante la repentina cercanía, sabe que la chica no soporta al hombre, y sufre por las consecuencias que puede acarrear. Mikasa aguanta el tipo y aferra sus manos en la tela de su chaqueta para no golpear al hombre y salir corriendo del lugar.

—Estás muy bonita con ese vestido, Mikasa ―asegura pasando su mano entre sus cabellos. Echando hacia atrás su flequillo y mirando al frente, esperando a la novia y próxima señora Rivaille―. Podrías hacerle competencia a tu madre ―recalca, mientras vuelve a acariciar el rostro de la joven.

Mikasa frunce el ceño e intenta apartar las manos del antiguo soldado de su rostro.

—Gracias ―contesta, seca.

Para sorpresa de todos, Levi arranca a Mikasa de los brazos de Eren y se funden en un frío abrazo. La mano derecha del varón se apoya sobre su nuca y aprieta la frente femenina contra su hombro. Su otra mano, a diferencia de la primera, descansa en la espalda femenina, mientras la atrae contra su cuerpo. Eren observa la escena sin reconocer a su hermana, y Armin siente que ese abrazo esconde algo que solo ellos conocen.

Entre los brazos del que fuera capitán, Mikasa deja de respirar y, antes de poder forcejear por liberarse, los labios del hombre se acercan a su oreja y habla en voz baja. La pelinegra aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos sin dejar de escuchar el veneno que suelta Levi.

—¿Aún pensando que quiero reemplazar a tu padre? ―pregunta con aires de superioridad y su típica voz fría.

Mikasa se sorprende por lo dicho y decide no mirarle. No quiere verle, mucho menos encontrarse con los inquisidores ojos azules que no dejan de examinarla. Enjaulada contra aquel menudo cuerpo, la juvenil Ackerman se siente inquieta.

—¿Qué más da ahora? ―gruñe entre dientes. Rivaille ríe―. Usted va a casarse y va a vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo ―prosigue encogiéndose de hombros, intentando darle la menor importancia posible―, solo espero que su baja estatura no sea infecciosa.

Ante tal comentario, Rivaille la aprieta entre sus brazos. No obstante, y sin percatarse de ello, Mikasa sabe que no es un inocente apretón, sino una advertencia. Rivaille odia que le recuerden su baja estatura y que ella lo haga no es plato de buen gusto. Eren sonríe convencido de que ha sido gracias a él, y Armin siente que su amiga no está cómoda y que quiere salir de esa jaula de carne. El rubio avanza hacia ellos y estira uno de sus brazos para liberar a su amiga, mas los inquisitivos ojos de Levi amenazan su bienestar si osa romper el momento que comparte con la joven asiática. Armin detiene bruscamente su andar y siente su boca seca por el repentino miedo que azota su cuerpo. ¿Qué esconden ese par?

—A partir de ahora seré tu padre ―murmura con un atisbo de fastidio sin dejar de mirar al de cabellos dorados―, así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es intentar llevarte bien conmigo.

—Usted no es ni será mi padre y si quiere llevarse bien conmigo, manténgase alejado de mí. —Con la mayor delicadeza posible, Mikasa se separa del novio y él la observa sin emoción.

Hannes, su cuñado, se acerca hasta ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una copa de alcohol en la mano. Eren bufa al verle ligeramente borracho antes del comienzo de la ceremonia. ¡Qué cansado está de su irresponsabilidad! La mirada furiosa de Eren pasa desapercibida para el soldado en activo.

—Señoras y señores ―anuncia entre carcajadas en un intento de imitar a alguno de sus superiores también presentes―, olviden las conversaciones y siéntense en sus lugares ―pide señalando los bancos con su copa de vino―. ¡La novia ya viene! ―comenta mirando directamente hacia la puerta.

Antes de poder partir hacia los bancos y sentarse junto a Eren y Armin, Mikasa siente, por segunda vez, los labios de Levi sobre su oído. Éste, sin tapujos, sonríe suavemente:

—Espero que me des una buena bienvenida, hija.

La muchacha aprieta los labios y aparta a Levi de un empujón para correr a los brazos de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Antes de sentarse en los bancos, sin embargo, mira el hombre de su madre y éste sonríe altivo. Él sabe qué está a punto de suceder, reconoce el dolor que provocará su decisión, y no le importa en absoluto. Levi quiere ver estallar el infierno ante sus ojos, y Mikasa es el detonante perfecto para ello.

El tiempo avanza lento y tortuoso. En cuanto se acomodan en sus respectivos sitios, Eren toma la mano de Mikasa y no la suelta hasta finalizar la boda. Ninguno de los dos articula palabra: ella sabe que no debe agradecerle a su hermano tan dulce gesto y él promete ser un pilar fundamental a partir de ahora. A partir del día de mañana, Eren no tiene necesidad de sobreproteger a su madre, ya que Levi estará allí para cuidarla, sino que puede ejercer correctamente su faceta de hermano mayor.

A su lado, Armin intenta pasar por alto la congoja de su amiga, aunque no deja de pensar en todo lo ocurrido y el temor que reside en su cuerpo. El rubio dirige una última mirada al protagonista del evento y descubre que continúa mirando a la chiquilla con una sonrisa arrogante. Las dudas avasallan su cabeza, tanto que ni tan siquiera es capaz de escuchar cómo Carla se acerca al novio, y no sabe en qué momento todo lo que le rodea se ha convertido en un cuento. Un sonoro suspiro llega hasta sus oídos: Mikasa está aguantando las lágrimas que pugnan por salir para ver a su madre caminar hacia los brazos de su futuro marido. Carla está preciosa, todos coinciden en ello, y brilla como si de un ángel se tratara. Ninguno de los presentes puede negar la felicidad pintada en su rostro ni las ganas que tiene por entregarle un enorme "sí" a Levi. Tampoco Mikasa puede luchar contra eso, aunque deseé hacerlo con toda sus fuerzas.

Las manos de los novios no se separan, y Mikasa desea desmayarse y despertar dos días después, cuando toda la parafernalia haya cesado. Coge aire y cierra los ojos para no echarse a llorar como una niña. Los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente y un inesperado dolor azota contra ella sin miramientos. Sin soltar la mano de su hermano, Mikasa aprieta los dientes y acaricia suavemente su sien con la única que tiene libre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no siente sensación similar? La última vez fue hace años, muchísimos años, cuando la abandonaron como un perro sin dueño. Las carantoñas de los protagonistas y la emoción de los asistentes ayudan a que Mikasa sobrelleve el dolor sin ser molestada por nadie.

El momento cumbre de la ceremonia llega, justo antes del "sí", y su madre es la primera en leer sus votos. Son quince minutos llenos de palabras de amor, sonrisas y alguna que otra lágrima que Levi se encarga de eliminar con la yema de sus dedos. Mikasa suspira escondiendo su rostro tras la bufanda sin dejar de repetirse el mismo mantra: ¿por qué es ella la que siempre renuncia? Toda su vida se ha compuesto por pérdidas injustas que ha tenido que sobrellevar como ha podido. Entonces, ¿por qué tiene que renunciar a vivir plácidamente junto a su familia? Carla tiene que saber que ese hombre es el demonio y no la cuidará como es debido. Le prometerá la luna y las estrellas, pero solo le entregará dolor y veneno; sus besos la consumirán y sus caricias la atarán a un destino incierto, y esas sonrisas escuetas serán su entrada al averno. ¡Ella no necesita de ningún hombre para ser feliz, ya que Eren y ella pueden hacerse cargo de su felicidad!

Cuando Rivaille empieza a dictar sus votos, Mikasa cierra los ojos y deja que una tímida ráfaga de viento acaricie su cuerpo sin escuchar lo que el enano le dice a su mujer. Si las palabras de su madre han conseguido hundirla, no quiere imaginarse qué producirá escuchar las del hombre. El dolor de cabeza se agrava ligeramente para dar la bienvenida aun desagradable pitido que le echa una mano para evitar escuchar lo que tiene lugar a su alrededor. La mano sobre su sien viaja hasta su oído y ejerce presión sobre éste. Mikasa se muerde la lengua y cierra los ojos con tanta fuerza que cree que nunca más podrá volver a abrirlos. No le importa, sin embargo, ¿para qué abrir los ojos si no hay nada más que sufrimiento por ver?

Al ver el estado anímico de su hermana, Eren envuelve su cabeza con uno de sus brazos y acaricia su larga melena negra. La susodicha le regala un dulce "gracias" y lucha por no empapar la chaqueta del chico. En algún momento, cuando estallan los aplausos tras el discurso del novio, sobre su nariz y aprieta los dientes enfurecida. ¿Es el momento de chillar y salvar a Carla del infierno que le espera? Los ojos verdes de Eren le dicen que ella no tiene razón para hablar; que es el momento de su madre, y que no debe destruir tal felicidad aunque ella la considere engañosa.

—Mikasa, ¿qué estás haciendo? —susurra Eren al notar la disconformidad de la susodicha de seguir abrazada y sentada. La pelinegra se revuelve entre sus brazos sin responder a las dudas del muchacho, mientras Armin empieza a entrar en pánico al prever la intenciones de la asiática y abre los labios para amenizar el huracán femenino que está a punto de desatarse—. ¡Estáte quieta de una vez!

—Es inevitable, Mikasa.

Las palabras de Armin la irritan todavía más.

—¡Él hará daño a mamá! —implora ella con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta. Eren queda deslumbrado por la conducta de la chica que envuelve con sus brazos. Se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que Eren no sabía cómo actuar al ser la primera vez que Mikasa se presenta con ese gesto ante él. El muchacho busca una solución en los ojos azules de Armin—. Por favor, Eren, déjame salvar a mamá.

—Basta. Me has prometido que aceptarías todo esto sin entrometerte —gruñe él y Mikasa vuelve a forcejear hasta que Eren la aprieta entre sus brazos causándole un ligero malestar. Los ojos grises de Mikasa navegan por la estancia y contempla a los enamorados, absortos del conflicto que está originando, cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿En qué momento Carla abandonó la realidad y se unió al infierno de Levi Rivaille?—. Por favor, Mikasa.

Un escueto sollozo sale disparado de la garganta de la aludida. Eren suspira y deja de apretujarla con fuerza, así el abrazo se torna una dulce caricia que busca curar la agonía en ella.

—Lo siento tanto...

Ambos varones creen que se refiere a su actitud, mas la chica no se está disculpando por el burdo espectáculo sino por sucumbir a una vida llena de recuerdos mortíferos que no quiere vivir. Mikasa vuelve a toparse con los rayos del Sol justo antes de escuchar al sacerdote, que habla en un tono pausado y esperando que todos los presentes puedan entender sus palabras. Los anillos están preparados, cada uno tiene el suyo en la mano, y la tierna mirada de Carla le hace saber que no hay vuelta atrás: ella se ha convertido en el recuerdo de una vida que no quiso vivir.

Carla no tarda en dar su "sí, quiero" lleno de emoción cuando el cura le pregunta si desea vivir al lado del hombre que tiene frente a ella; tampoco pierde el tiempo en ponerle la alianza a Levi. Éste escucha atentamente al sacerdote y mira por última vez a Mikasa, sentada en primera fila y con una mirada suplicante, antes de aceptar el vínculo que se le presenta.

—Sí, quiero.

Levi sabe que con este paso hacia delante sentencia cualquier tipo de relación con la mocosa, aunque sea necesario para conseguir todo lo que una vez deseó tener a su lado. Los retos siempre le han gustado, así que uno de tales magnitudes le excita de sobremanera.

El hombre despierta de sus cavilaciones al sentir los labios de su mujer sobre los suyos y los chillidos emocionados de todos los que les rodean. No tardan en lanzarse pétalos de rosas y arroz sobre ellos antes de que abandonen la iglesia y emprendan camino hacia su casa, donde tendrá lugar un fiesta privada con familiares y amigo íntimos, para seguir con la celebración.

Como la tradición marca, Carla y Levi caminan acompañados de sus amigos hasta su casa. Las canciones típicas suenan sin parar por las calles, algunos desconocidos se unen a ellos desde sus ventanas, y el arroz y las flores siguen cayendo sobre ellos. Levi distingue la chillona voz de Hange entre los cantantes y ruega a los dioses que la cantinela acabe de una vez, mas ninguno tiene intención de detenerse hasta llegar a su destino. Los recién casados son los líderes de la hilera, así que Levi tiene complicado saber quiénes siguen junto a él y quiénes no. La curiosidad puede con él y echa un rápido vistazo: ¿dónde están los mocosos de Carla? Antes de poder alzar la vista y buscarlos con más esmero, Carla estira de su brazo y todos los demás empujan al dúo para que siga caminando. Levi chasquea la lengua y vuelve la mirada al frente.

Las escaleras de su jardín están llenas de rosas perfumadas que le dan un aire impoluto al lugar. Tanto él como su mujer suben las escaleras, pero no son todos los que les acompañan en su nueva travesía: solo los compañeros de escuadrón y algunos superiores de Levi, las amigas más íntimas de Carla y sus hijos pueden acceder a la celebración. Todos los demás, a los pies de las escaleras, siguen cantando y aplaudiendo su unión. Con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, y sonrojada a más no poder, la novia les agradece el apoyo y la compañía.

El bullicio en el jardín no calma las ganas de acabar con la fiesta de Levi. Todas las personas presentes dejan en evidencia la alegría del momento. Él comparte la misma alegría, se acaba de casar con una mujer excepcional, pero no el magnificar algo tan cotidiano como una boda. ¿Qué necesidad había de publicitar su enlace? Hange había sido una de las culpables, aunque poco le importaron las acusaciones que se ganó meses antes de la boda. Ella siempre había sido muy escandalosa, por ello, que empiece a gritar en mitad de su jardín le parece usual.

—¡Mikasa, qué bueno conocerte!

La nombrada asiente y susurra un "lo mismo digo" antes de enterrar la mitad de su rostro dentro de la bufanda. Su malestar es notorio, ella no quiere estar aquí, mucho menos pretender llevarse bien con todos los invitados. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ella no aceptaba la decisión de Carla? Mikasa vuelve a mirar al muchacha de ojos verdes que sostiene su mano, y ella le devuelve el gesto con gusto.

No queriendo detenerse a hablar con nadie más, la chica cruza el camino de piedra antes de llegar a la entrada de su hogar sin dejar de escuchar a Hange. Las mesas blancas están repartidas por todo el jardín, adornadas con las mismas rosas de la entrada, y la gente empieza a reunirse allí con una bebida en la mano y muchas ganas de bailar hasta que caiga la noche. Antes de refugiarse dentro de casa, Mikasa es avasallada por los que la reconocen. Todos la felicitan y le auguran un gran futuro al lado de su madre y Levi Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Qué estúpidos son si creen que ella gozará de tener a semejante monstruo en su vida.

Hange sigue con su palabrería hasta que se percata de que solo el chico está escuchando sus peripecias. Un desapacible escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal cuando los ojos grises de la asiática se clavan en los suyos. La soldado interrumpe su discurso y aguanta la respiración durante unos instantes perpetuos. Ella... ¿la culpa de lo ocurrido hace años?

—Cuatro ojos, deja de joder a los mocosos y vete a beber con los demás —gruñe Levi con los brazos cruzados. La aludida gira sobre sus talones y aprecia los cambios en el vestuario de su amigo: la chaqueta de su traje ha desaparecido y la camisa está por fuera de su pantalón. Lo que resta, su actitud y cara de culo, sigue en su sitio—. ¿Eres sorda?

—Estaba hablando con los niños, y presentándome ante Mikasa —explica sin querer abandonar el sitio ni la conversación. Levi frunce el ceño y amenaza a su colega con la mirada. Ella, sin embargo, no se echa atrás y hace presente su valentía—. Quiero seguir hablando con ellos un poco más —añade, altiva.

Levi se acerca amenazador hasta que el cuerpo de su hijastro se interpone en su camino. El menor titubea antes de expresarle su gratitud:

—Muchísimas gracias por hacer feliz a mi madre.

El de cabellos negros asiente desconsiderado y fija su atención en la persona escondida detrás de Eren. Hange continúa hablando con ella, y en algún momento parece que la chica sonríe. Un grueso carraspeo lo devuelve a la realidad y a su conversación con el muchacho.

—Hacía tiempo que no sonreía tanto —suelta Eren sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos verdes vuelven a fijarse en Levi tras buscar a su madre entre el tumulto de personas que la rodean—. Sé que la cuidará como merece. Espero que nosotros podamos hacerle la convivencia más fácil —añade señalando a su hermana y a sí mismo—, ¿verdad, Mikasa? —susurra en busca de un apoyo que no encuentra.

La chiquilla aprieta los dientes y abandona una reunión que considera estúpida para unirse con su amigo Armin. En el camino, Mikasa choca intencionadamente con su nuevo padrastro y le muestra los dientes, como un animal.

—Lo siento mucho —murmura un preocupado Eren. Levi sigue a Mikasa con la mirada, mientras Jaeger se lleva una mano al pecho y Hange se acerca a ellos—. Ella no está muy contenta con todo esto. —Levi suelta una sarcástica carcajada. No estar contenta es insuficiente para describir la furia que carcome a la adolescente.

Unas dulces manos acarician su nuca. Es hora de abandonar la fiesta y olvidarse de todos los obstáculos a los que deberá hacer frente el día de mañana. Ahora su obligación es sucumbir en el más profundo placer a la mujer que besa su mejilla.

—¿Nos vamos, cariño? —sonríe Carla, mientras él asiente y su hijo se despide efusivamente deseándoles una extraordinaria noche de bodas. Hange abraza a la novia y le da la bienvenida al "círculo de amigos del enano".

Lo último que Levi contempla antes de marchar es a Mikasa Ackerman arder.


	3. Rechazo Natural

Título: Vínculos Familiares  
Pareja: Mikasa/Levi, y leves Carla/Levi y Mikasa/Jean.  
Género: Family/Drama  
Advertencias: Un pequeñísimo lime entre Carla y Levi.  
Sumario: AU. Long-fic. Mikasa no detesta a Levi Rivaille, simplemente, odia que se haya casado con su madre y no con ella.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

Importante: el prólogo sufrió algunos cambios hace unas semanas. Es más largo y he añadido algunas cosas que anteriormente no estaban. Volved a releerlo si lo deseáis, así no os perderéis nada que pueda comentarse en el capítulo sobre él.

En este capítulo no pasa nada en especial. Solo hay un ligero lime entre Carla y Levi, y la aparición de nuestro amigo Jean para meter un poco de conflicto en la renovada familia Rivaille. Quiero recalcar que hubieron cambios en el prólogo que publiqué hace unas semanas, así que si queréis volver a leerlo os ayudaría a comprender algunas cosas que se irán presentando a lo largo del fanfic. La tensión sexual entre Mikasa y Levi todavía no existe, cosa que sí pasaba en la versión anterior, porque hay muchas dudas que deben resolverse primero y relaciones entremedio que molestan a ambos. Los compañeros de la Legión también son importantes, así como Farlan e Isabel lo serán en capítulos concretos.

¡Comentad qué os ha parecido! Necesito saber vuestra opinión para saber si os están gustando los cambios o el rumbo que está tomando la trama. Agradezco muchísimo los favoritos y los follows, pero si podéis comentar sería un regalazo. Lxs que habéis comentado os lo agradezco mucho y espero que este capítulo también os guste tanto como el prólogo.

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ya sabéis: me la dejáis en comentarios y podemos discutir cómo ponerla en la trama si me gusta.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! (Intentaré no tardar tanto).

* * *

Antes de empezar a leer:

 **MioSiriban:** Primero de todo, decirte que tengo que comentarte en los capítulos de "Linaje Ackerman" (está genial el fanfic). De nada, querida, gracias a ti por comentar y contribuir en el fandom Rivamika. Sí, mejoré en la redacción porque la anterior versión estaba fatal. Espero ir majorando poquito a poquito en cada capítulo. ¡Disfruta de la lectura!

 **Anon:** Queridx, anon, ¡no avances tan rápido! Sí, aquí todo tiene su razón de ser, así que Levi Rivaille seguirá siendo Rivaille y no Ackerman unos capítulos más. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia a pesar de los años. ¡Disfruta de la lectura!

 **Valkyria-Paradox:** Jo, muchas gracias por los elogios que me hacéis sobre la mejora en la escritura. Para alguien que se toma en serio sus fanfics es muy importante, y os lo agradezco. Mh... miraré ese grupo que me has comentado. Ya el nombre me parece genial y muy ingenioso. Muchísimas gracias por el ánimo, querida, espero verte por aquí durante todos los capítulos. ¡Disfruta de la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo primero. Rechazo natural.**

Mikasa se levanta temprano. La luz solar rompe su apacible sueño y el ajetreo en las calles la despiertan. No sabe qué hora es, tampoco le importa, pues están solos y no espera que nadie aparezca hasta el mediodía. En silencio, y sin pensar demasiado, decide prolongar su descanso y contemplar a su adormecido hermano, que no parece querer despertarse. Un dulce calorcito inunda su pecho, y Mikasa sabe que la simple presencia de Eren supone una seguridad extra. Las ganas de acercarse y acariciar su rostro sin parar revolotean por su mente, mas él puede ser arisco por las mañanas y las muestras de cariño nunca han sido de su agrado. Por ello, y con un sabor agridulce por no ver su anhelo realizado, Mikasa suspira y se mantiene inmóvil en su cama. ¿En qué momento la vida se ha tornado tan complicada? Todo lo que se propone, sea lo que sea, acaba siendo un completo desastre. Eren es un buen ejemplo de ello: años trabajando para vivir una eternidad a su lado, y al final ni tan siquiera consiguió una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Desolada por las memorias de aquellos tiempos, Mikasa se lleva las manos a la cara y deja que pase la mañana.

Qué estúpida. Después de todo lo ocurrido en su vida, Mikasa todavía se ilusiona de una manera tan ilusa que provoca malestar. ¿Por qué seguir esperando de los que la rodean? Ella siempre se mantiene incondicional, capaz de entregar su vida por los demás, y lo único que recibe son bandazos y bofetadas. La más reciente de parte de Levi Rivaille. Tanto tiempo soñándole para acabar siendo una pieza insignificante en el rompecabezas de su vida. Mikasa suspira y aprieta las manos contra su rostro. Si sigue dentro de este bucle destructivo acabará perdiendo la cabeza, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

La de cabellos negros se remueve una vez más y acaba con la mirada puesta en el vestido que usó la noche anterior. La fiesta duró muchísimo más de lo previsto y todos los invitados se mantuvieron en pie hasta bien entrada la noche. Mikasa se lleva las manos al pecho al recordar el infierno que aguantó durante horas que parecieron eternas, mientras Hange Zoe le comía la oreja y preguntaba cosas sin sentido sobre su infancia.

—Sé que viviste durante mucho tiempo en las montañas. ¿También naciste allí?

¿A ella que le importaba dónde nació? No se conocían de nada, ni esperaba seguir conociéndola después de la celebración, y la mujer ya deseaba saber aspectos de su intimidad que ni siquiera Eren conocía. Todas y cada una de las preguntas le parecieron insultantes: algunas las contestó, otras no. Hange era intensa e insistía demasiado en conocer todo de ella. ¿Para qué?, se preguntó tras largos minutos de soliloquio, ¿qué necesidad había de exigir tanta información? Las dudas acecharon su mente y pensó que Levi estaba detrás de todo. El enano había intentado llevarse bien con ella durante meses, así que mandar a su amiguita era una idea, al menos, razonable.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus padres?

Rabió cuando sus padres tomaron importancia y Hange no paró de mencionarlos pregunta tras pregunta. Hizo uso de su paciencia para no lanzarse sobre ella y amenazar su integridad física si volvía a hablar sobre sus progenitores. Llevaba tragando situaciones indeseables desde bien entrada la mañana. ¿Era de obligado cumplimiento aguantar aquello? Eren interrumpió la entrevista con una sonrisa nerviosa y pidió a Hange que dejara respirar a su hermana, que la estaba incomodando, e intentara no volver a nombrar a sus padres. Aquello último no lo escuchó, aunque supo que su hermano había alertado a la soldado cuando ésta se acercó arrepentida y no tan llena de energía como antes.

Mikasa se revuelve entre las mantas y mira el techo de su habitación. ¿Porqué todos la observan con esa tristeza en los ojos al saber de la muerte de sus padres? Los desconocidos que acompañaron a su madre durante la noche, sin excepción, la miraron lastimosos, intentando conectar con su dolor, e incluso pidiéndole perdón por nacer en un mundo tan cruel.

Malditos hipócritas.

Ella no quiere que entiendan su dolor, nadie puede hacerlo, mas sí no tener que aguantar miradas como las de anoche. Mikasa aprieta los dientes y escucha cómo rechinan, llegando a hacerse daño, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo. Estúpidos todos ellos... tan estúpidos que avalan un matrimonio entre su madre y ese demonio. Ella siempre advirtiendo sobre ese animal y nadie tomó el tiempo necesario para escucharla. La chiquilla, sin embargo, no mirará hacia otro lado como todos los demás, sino que promete cumplir con lo aprendido del señor Jaeger: la familia es lo primero, y ella protegerá a Carla del dolor que pueda ocasionarle.

Con un sonoro bufido, la adolescente se deshace de las telas que la cubren y sale en silencio de la habitación. Hay luz suficiente, así que desiste de encender cualquier vela para poder mirarse adecuadamente en el pequeño espejo del baño. Los estragos de la noche anterior son perceptibles en su rostro: unas ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, los labios maltrechos por el frío y la sensación de no querer despertar nunca para no seguir viviendo una pesadilla como ésta. Mikasa respira profundamente y enciende el grifo para lavarse la cara y después cepillarse el cabello. El chapoteo del agua la mantiene confundida unos segundos, mas el griterío de los comerciantes la despiertan en un periquete. No hay tiempo que perder en el día de hoy: debe encargarse de las tareas que su madre haría normalmente, y dejar el almuerzo preparado antes de marchar a buscar leña. Normalmente, y como su madre siempre pide, los dos hermanos son los que van al bosque, pero esta vez Mikasa necesita privacidad y pensar en cómo afrontar la situación.

La muchacha se mira una última vez en el espejo, con la cara mojada y el cabello revuelto, y desiste de cepillarse el cabello. Mikasa chasquea la lengua, enfurecida por sus pensamientos, y se seca el rostro antes de poner rumbo hacia la cocina.

La sala se encuentra vacía y hace mucho frío. El poco fuego que resiste a esas horas de la mañana lucha por seguir proporcionando algo de calor, pero la chica sabe que no durará toda la mañana. Ir a buscar leña, al final, se convierte en una obligación primordial. Dando una última mirada a la chimenea, marcha hacia la encimera de la cocina, muy cerca de los fogones, donde podrá empezar a preparar qué llevarse a la boca. Mikasa agradece encontrar una pequeña nota de Carla, donde específica qué hacer y dónde se encuentran las cosas que necesitan para desayunar correctamente. La chica desconocía si su madre había podido llenar la despensa en vísperas de su boda, así ha sido, y decide seguir los consejos escritos en el papel y no complicarse tanto a primera hora de la mañana. Con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Eren, busca en el horno el pan, tal y como su madre le ha indicado en el papel sobre la encimera, y lo parte en trozos similares para poder untar la mermelada que guste cada uno. Cuando todos los trozos están partidos, Mikasa los coloca encima de un plato que acaba en el centro de la mesa de la cocina, muy cerca de sus asientos. No tarda demasiado en ponerse con el zumo de naranja y escoger qué piezas de fruta acompañarán las tostadas. No hay mucho dónde escoger, así que lo único que pueden comer son frutas típicas de la época fría que azota la ciudad: mandarinas, caquis, manzanas o más naranjas. Mikasa suspira derrotada. Tendría que haberse ofrecido ir a comprar unos días antes de la celebración para evitar la escasez de comida.

Mientras exprime las naranjas y vierte el líquido en la jarra, escucha la puerta de su habitación chirriar y unos pasos resonar por la casa. Eren se ha despertado más pronto de lo esperado, aunque no es ningún problema: ya está todo listo sobre la mesa para poder desayunar juntos.

—¿Todavía no han vuelto? —bosteza Eren con el pelo desordenado y las lagañas colgando de sus ojos.

Mikasa sonríe y le invita a sentarse en la mesa junto a ella. Eren asiente y se acerca tambaleándose por el sueño y la poca energía que le acompaña por las mañanas. La silla chirría cuando la arrastra, un ruido tormentoso, y Eren bufa hastiado con los dedos sobre su sien.

—No —dice ella—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Cuando está preparado en la mesa, Mikasa le acerca el plato de pan y le advierte de que no es pan recién hecho, aunque está lo suficientemente blando para poderse comer. La boda ha tenido a su madre tan ocupada que ni siquiera ha podido prestar atención a los quehaceres hogareños; ni ellos han podido echar una mano al tener que estar cada dos por tres fuera de casa para no ver el vestido de novia u otros preparativos que su madre deseaba que fueran una sorpresa para todos los invitados.

—Gracias, Mikasa —suelta Eren con la boca llena y sin dejar de llenarse el plato de fruta. Mikasa sonríe enternecida y sigue untando mermelada en su chusco—. La próxima vez avísame y te ayudo.

La susodicha no responde. Eren pasa por alto su silencio y continúa devorando lo que tiene frente sus ojos. No insistirá en que su hermana le obligue a trabajar en las tareas del hogar, ya que lo considera tarea imposible. Eren la mira de reojo, con la tostada en la boca, y los ojos adormilados. Mikasa se ve muy bonita, siempre lo ha sido, y ayer se encontraba despampanante. La chica nunca lleva vestidos en su día a día, solo la ha visto usar faldas largas o algún pantalón holgado, pero ayer estaba impresionante con el vestido que su madre le había comprado para la celebración. Si no fuera su hermana, Eren hubiera pensado que era una invitada amiga de Rivaille.

Eren suspira al recordar al hombre. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ese par? Mikasa no habla de él ni del motivo de su odio. Es verdad que el día anterior se había "abierto" y había contado alguno de sus motivos, mas Eren sabía que esa no era la razón original. ¿Tanto odio desorbitado por a muerte de su padre, el señor Jaeger? Ni ella misma se lo creía. Armin tampoco, así se lo hizo saber durante la fiesta en el jardín de su casa. Sin embargo, el rubio obligó a Eren a no mencionar el tema durante un tiempo, sino lo único que conseguirían sería una negativa por parte de Mikasa, quién se cerraría en banda. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza le producía la chica! Él sólo quería entender el porqué de su comportamiento. ¿Tanto costaba ser amable y abierta con su familia?

El muchacho traga el último trozo de pan y da un sorbo a su zumo recién exprimido. Antes de que Mikasa siga comiendo, Eren carraspea y ella le mira con curiosidad.

—Ayer mamá estaba impresionante —sonríe él, mientras su hermana asiente con la misma alegría en el rostro. Su madre estuvo preciosa durante todo el día, y ella muy feliz de verla tan contenta después de tanto tiempo. Carla se merecía algo de felicidad—. Tú también estabas muy bonita, Mikasa.

El pecho de la aludida se encoge. ¡Vaya manera de empezar el día! En qué momento Eren ha decidido soltar semejante piropo. El pan entre sus dedos se tambalea, y la respiración entrecortada de la muchacha avecina una tormenta de emociones en su interior. Las mejillas blancas empiezan a teñirse de un dulce rosado y Eren sonríe al verla ligeramente feliz. No obstante, ¿realmente es esta la felicidad que ella desea? Sabe que Eren se lo ha dicho por no ayudar en la cocina, entonces, ¿por qué estar feliz cuando ni siquiera lo siente?

Mikasa decide cesar cualquier tipo de pensamiento relacionado con el chico frente a ella. No se encuentra en condiciones de comerse la cabeza, mucho menos cuando Levi Rivaille amenaza con entrar de lleno en su vida. No necesita un segundo conflicto esta mañana. La noche es larga, y tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para meditar sobre las palabras de su hermano y cómo afrontar la nueva situación a su lado.

—Gracias, Eren.

Eren asiente y continúa engullendo sin mencionar nada más. Mikasa le observa con el ceño fruncido y el alma a los pies. Qué estúpida es. Siempre pensando que la vida va a regalarle buenos momentos, o un final feliz con el que poder crear la familia que años atrás perdió.

¿Cuándo la vida ha sido justa con ella?

Terminado su plato y con el estómago lleno, la morena recoge sus pertenencias y las deja en el lavadero. No las lavara ahora, perderá tiempo si se pone a hacerlo y deberá enfrentar al matrimonio, pero avisa al moreno de que les dará un agua cuando vuelva de su habitación. Eren niega con la cabeza y sujeta entre sus manos la muñeca de ella. Mikasa le mira perpleja y escucha atentamente las palabras de él, que le pide dejar los platos tranquilos y que será él quién los limpie.

—Tú has hecho todo esto. Déjame a mí limpiar los cacharros.

Mikasa se encoge de hombros y remueve su muñeca. Eren la libera, queriendo acabar de comer en paz, y ella sale corriendo hacia su habitación con el corazón golpeando duramente contra su pecho. Un fuerte mareo azota su cuerpo y caerse al suelo se convierte en una opción si no se tranquiliza. Con las manos sobre las orejas y sus uñas clavadas entre sus cabellos, Mikasa se chilla internamente y exige calmar el tsunami de emociones que la está bañando desde hace unos minutos. Su negra melena se remueve entre sus dedos y su agitada respiración es su única compañera en este frío y cerrado dormitorio. Qué horrible es desligarse de un sentimiento teniendo a la persona cada día a tu alrededor.

La puerta principal se abre tras un estruendoso golpe y los dos adolescentes se interesan por saber qué ocurre. Mikasa está preparada para salir a auxiliar a su hermano si se trata de un asaltante, pero la risueña risa de su madre alerta de su llegada. Mikasa entreabre a puerta y contempla cómo el matrimonio entra en la casa, acompañados de bolsas llenas de obsequios, y saludan a Eren, todavía sentado en la mesa. Carla viste uno de sus típicos vestidos y lleva el pelo suelto, normalmente lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja, mientras que Levi está cubierto por un abrigo oscuro y con su cara de pocos amigos.

Silenciosa como nadie más sabe, Mikasa cierra la puerta y aprieta su frente contra la madera. Aún no es tiempo de saludar a su madre, no se siente preparada, así que reposa en soledad y deja que el silencio la envuelva.

—¡Buenos días, hijos! —saluda Carla con una alegría desorbitada.

Las bolsas acaban encima de una de las sillas de la cocina y se lanza a los brazos de su hijo, quien la recibe con gusto.

—¡Mamá, ya habéis vuelto! —exclama el joven rodeando a su madre. ¡Cuánto la ha echado de menos! Cuando la mujer se separa de él y se encuentra con la figura de su marido, Eren le obsequia una corta reverencia y añade—: Señor Rivaille.

El aludido aprieta los dientes y le saluda con un escueto gesto.

—Levi —murmura él, queriendo que Eren no se dirija a él por su apellido. El susodicho asiente y vuelve su atención a su madre, quién ha cogido asiento y se encuentra probando el desayuno que ha preparado su hija.

Levi inspecciona la casa desde la puerta principal e intenta encontrar al único obstáculo en sus planes. La asiática no está en el salón junto a su hermano, cosa extraña, y tampoco cree que haya salido sin haber probado bocado de lo que descansa sobre la mesa. Lo más seguro, entonces, es que esté escondiéndose de ellos; especialmente de él.

Víctima del frío matinal, Levi se aferra a su abrigo y respira intentando calentarse gracias al calor de la hoguera recién hecha y el sol que ha ido entrando durante toda la mañana. La casa se encuentra recogida y no hay rastro de suciedad, así que se recuerda felicitar a su "hija" cuando ésta salga de su escondite y puedan tener una conversación sin golpes de por medio. Las pocas ocasiones en las que ha podido hablar con Mikasa han sido terroríficas y han acabado muchísimo peor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Si la chica no podía soportar su presencia, intentar charlar con ella y comprender el rencor que escupe cada vez que le ve solo hacía que empeorar su relación. Al final, asqueado por su poca disciplina y respeto, Levi desistió de llevarse bien con la hija de su, ahora, esposa.

Lo que más molesta al antiguo soldado, sin embargo, no es quedar como un perdedor, sino la indiferencia de Mikasa frente a sus mejores esfuerzos por mejorar la relación. Ella, más que nadie de aquella familia, sabe de las dificultades para socializar que él siempre ha tenido. Desde su niñez, por causas que muy pocos conocían, Levi siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras y escasas emociones: el raciocinio es uno de sus puntos fuertes, sino el único. Querer formar una familia con Carla complica las cosas al que fuera capitán, aunque también le aporta comodidad y una frescura que no sentía desde hacía años. El único inconveniente dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes tenía nombre y apellido: Mikasa Ackerman. Y su indisciplina empieza a impacientarle.

Levi quiere a Carla, él lo corrobora cada noche viendo a su esposa dormir a su lado, pero no puede evitar imaginarse qué hubiera sido de él si aquella invitación a unirse a la Legión jamás hubiera aparecido. Levi no lo tiene muy claro, aunque Farlan e Isabel se lo recordaran una y otra vez antes de morir. Por todo aquello, y por hacerle tener tan presente a los que fueron su primera familia, Levi repugna a Mikasa. El hombre detesta no haberla podido retener a su lado, apartarla de la familia a la que había pertenecido durante su ausencia y apaciguar el odio injustificado que habitaba en ella.

Carla se remueve en su asiento y busca, tal y como él ha hecho, a su hija por toda la estancia. Al no encontrarla, la mujer da un suave golpecito a su hijo y detiene su ingesta de comida durante unos instantes.

—¿Y Mikasa? —pregunta la matriarca con el ceño fruncido y una tostada entre las manos.

Eren alza las cejas y se limpia los labios antes de contestar a su madre. La intensa mirada de su padrastro le recuerda sus manías con la limpieza, y hablar con la boca llena le disgusta.

—Está en la habitación —suelta, antes de girar sobre su silla y fijar su atención en la puerta de su habitación—. ¡Mikasa, mamá y Levi ya están aquí! —grita a todo pulmón. Un estruendoso golpe resuena por la casa, y todos entienden que Mikasa les ha escuchado y pronto se acercará a la cocina con ellos.

Dentro de la habitación, la susodicha chasquea la lengua y maldice su suerte sin dejar de vestirse para salir a por leña. Con su madre en casa, Mikasa no podrá salir sola como había planeado, así que, al menos, espera que Eren no esté demasiado parlanchín el día de hoy y le permita reflexionar como necesita. Discutir sobre historias protagonizadas por Levi Rivaille es lo último que Mikasa quiere en el día de hoy.

Con la falda larga y la camisa blanca puestas y el cabello arreglado, Mikasa recoge la bufanda roja de su cama y se la coloca alrededor de su cuello. Hoy es un día frío, y la prenda de lana le será de gran ayuda durante su travesía en el bosque. Algo dubitativa, la chica opta por llevarse una ligera chaqueta de color rosado que todavía conserva en su armario. Antes de ponerse los zapatos, Mikasa se mira por última vez como puede, al no tener espejo en la habitación, y corrobora que está en condiciones de salir de su casa y no parecer un esperpento.

Entre sus manos recoge el pomo de la puerta y respira profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Todos están en el salón, los gritos de Eren y su madre se hacen notar, esperándola para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y dar comienzo a una nueva vida para la familia Rivaille. El estómago se le revuelve al pensarlo. Qué fastidio tener que aparentar una felicidad inexistente, pero Carla merece el esfuerzo. Además, si no lo hace, Eren se enfadará muchísimo con ella, y Mikasa no puede permitirse perder a Eren. Todas las personas a las que ha perdido... ¿cómo soportar una pérdida como aquella?

Para evitar la llegada de pensamientos aún más negativos, Mikasa sale de la habitación y enfrenta a su pesadilla andante. La puerta de la habitación se abre ante la curiosa mirada de Levi, quien verifica que se trata de Mikasa, enfundada en esa sucia bufanda roja que siempre la acompaña. Carla suelta un suave chillido al ver a su pequeña acercarse a la mesa y la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Ambas mujeres se funden en un corto abrazo, y Carla acaricia suavemente el cabello de la más pequeña sin dejar de sonreír.

—Buenos días, mamá —susurra Mikasa al romper el abrazo.

Carla asiente emocionada.

—Hola, cariño —contesta con la misma alegría de antes—. ¿Has desayunado?

Mikasa asiente y se sienta con su madre y hermano unos minutos. Sus ganas por desaparecer de la escena son asfixiantes, mas escuchar lo que su madre quiere contarle no está de más. Por otro lado, pasar tiempo con Eren nunca es mala idea. A diferencia de ella, Levi se mantiene cerca de la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente. ¡Qué poca vergüenza! Esperar de ella un saludo efusivo cuando se ha encargado de traer penurias a su casa...

—¿Adónde vas, Mikasa? —pregunta Eren mirándola de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido.

El muchacho sabe que se ha levantado más tarde de lo usual, pero su hermana nunca sale tan temprano de su casa, mucho menos sin preguntarle si quiere acompañarla. Los ojos verdes de Eren se entrecierran y miran detenidamente a su hermana, quién se remueve en su silla y continúa escuchando a su madre para quitarle importancia.

—A buscar algo de leña —murmura ella en voz baja, y Eren se sorprende al ver que no hay leña para lo que resta de día.

Carla aprieta los labios y se siente ligeramente culpable. ¡Cuán despistada ha sido de dejar a sus hijos sin leña! Agradece que la noche pudieran pasarla calientes, mas no puede dejar de pensar qué hubiera pasado si Levi y ella hubieran retrasado su llegada.

Al notar la tristeza en su madre, Mikasa acaricia una de sus manos y sonríe tímidamente. Antes de poder asegurarle que han pasado buena noche y restarle importancia al asunto, Levi entra en escena y rompe su momento familiar:

—Voy contigo.

Mikasa se horroriza al escucharle. El rostro desfigurado de la muchacha contempla al impasible de él, mas ninguno dice nada y es Carla quien toma la palabra para cerrar el trato que acaba de presentar Levi ante todos.

—Oh, qué dulce de tu parte, querido —gime su esposa embelesada.

—Puedo ir sola, mamá —insiste Mikasa, deseando que su madre acate sus deseos y obligue a su marido a no entremeterse en su apacible tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su madre niega con la cabeza y sigue untando mermelada en un trozo de pan que su hijo le ha acercado. La chica no se da por vencida y vuelve a hablar—. Mamá, por favor...

—No dejaré que vayas sola al bosque. Sabes que están reconstruyendo partes de la muralla y esos monstruos pueden estar en cualquier sitio. Levi irá contigo y se asegurará de que no te pase nada. —dictamina sin poner un ojo encima de su hija. Antes de poder levantarse y esperar al enano en el jardín, su madre retoma la conversación—: Así os conocéis y habláis, hija.

Mikasa bufa al escucharla y Eren suelta una risilla ante las esperanzas ciegas de su madre. ¿No se ha percatado de la poca congenialidad entre ellos? Porque, si es así, su madre está totalmente nublada por el amor y las ilusiones que su nueva vida promete.

Por su parte, y "animado" a dejar las cosas mínimamente claras entre ambos, Levi decide tomar las riendas de la situación e improvisar una espontánea conversación en la que pudieran explayarse sin pelos en la lengua. En silencio, y sin querer mediar palabra con nadie, el hombrecillo se aparta del marco de la puerta y busca, muy cerca de la chimenea, las bolsas que utilizarán para almacenar la leña que traerán a casa. Levi abre la puerta y deja pasar a Mikasa, quien arranca la bolsa de las manos de Levi y sale disparada hacia el jardín. Él sigue sus pasos y alcanza a la chiquilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Mikasa?

La intervención de Levi no tiene la repercusión esperada, y lo único que obtiene de la adolescente es un perturbador silencio que les acompaña desde hace tiempo. Asqueado por la situación que ha tomado forma, chasquea la lengua, una manía muy suya, y retorna su mirada a la muchacha, incómoda por la repentina atención recibida por quien más detesta. Mikasa se limita a no pronunciarse y seguir caminando despreocupada. Son largos los minutos que transcurren desde la formulación de la pregunta y la respuesta, instantes que para Levi son interminables.

Enfurecido por la poca colaboración de la fémina, él decide actuar y se interpone en su camino. Presa de la sorpresa, Mikasa choca contra el cuerpo de Levi y cae de bruces al suelo, golpeándose las rodillas en el proceso. La chiquilla clava sus uñas contra la húmeda tierra y aprieta los dientes antes de devolver el golpe, mas él la detiene, sentándose encima de ella y apretando sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas. Levi acerca su rostro al de ella, detalle que pasa desapercibido para Mikasa.

—¿Has perdido el habla con los años? —gruñe él sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

Contra las cuerdas, Mikasa se tensa y vuelve a forcejear para liberarse del agarre del hombre. La mujer le enseña los dientes a su contrincante en un acto de cólera. Él es el marido de su madre, y lo respeta, pero ella no quiere compartir ningún tipo de relación. Jamás le vería como su padre, ya que éste estaba muerto y enterrado. Mentía si decía que no había intentado convencerse de que sí podrían convivir bajo el mismo techo, los buenos recuerdos la animaron a tener ilusiones, mas no pudo cumplir su cometido cuando se enteró del enlace entre su madre y ese hombre. Y todo aquello la hace irreconocible en estos momentos en los se observa en el espejo y descubre que ha cambiado, que ha vuelto a crear el caparazón que Eren alguna vez había llegado a destruir. La palabra felicidad ha dejado de tener sentido en la vida de Mikasa desde tiempos inmemoriales, y aún nadie había podido enseñarle qué era realmente ese sentimiento.

—No quiero hablar contigo —gime de dolor al girar los brazos para deshacerse de él—. No entiendo porqué vienes.

—Quiero llevarme bien con la hija de mi mujer.

—No quiero contestarte —escupe, venenosa.

Consternado por las dificultades que la muchacha presenta a mantener una simple platica, Levi suelta a la chica y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No recordaba aquella faceta de Mikasa, reconocía sus pocas ganas de hablar, mas nunca había visto tanto odio dentro de la chiquilla. Suspira abatido, ¡esta batalla está siendo más complicada que la guerra contra los titanes cambiantes! Las manos masculinas reposan a ambos lados de la cabeza femenina, acorralándola de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Maldita sea. —Es tanta la rabia que alberga que, si no fuera gracias a su autocontrol, Levi hubiera perdido la cordura instantes atrás, haciendo de la situación un campo de batalla—: ¡Eres una mocosa de mierda! ¿No puedes hacer las cosas más fáciles? —gruñe sin fuerzas, algo descontrolado—. Solo tenemos que llevarnos bien por tu madre. ¡Voy a ser tu pa...!

—Mi padre está muerto —interrumpe Mikasa enroscando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la camisa de él. Los ojos de ella empiezan a brillar en demasía, y Levi piensa que el recuerdo de su padre todavía está presente—. ¿Has perdido la memoria con los años?

Las palabras del hombre provocan que su corazón se encoja y se rompa en mil pedazos, causándole un dolor lento y desagradable. Con el pecho agarrotado y unas descomunales ganas de llorar, la pelinegra desvía su mirada y suelta el cuello de Levi con desprecio. Tocar a ese hombre le parece el mayor pecado a cometer, y el ardor en su piel cada vez que lo hace es horripilante.

Los ojos de Levi permanecen cerrados y Mikasa examina el rostro del varón no queriendo olvidar ninguno de sus detalles. La atención de la adolescente se centran en sus finos labios, tan tentadores e imposibles, y se relame los suyos al pensar que se ven secos y con alguna herida de por medio. Las tripas se le revuelven al imaginarse a su madre acostándose en la misma cama que él. Mikasa no se sorprende por la cercanía que hay entre ambos, tampoco a él, así que permanece inmóvil y sin dejar sus cavilaciones de lado.

¿Por qué siempre debe renunciar a lo que desea?

—¿Tanto me odias, Mikasa?

Levi teme la respuesta a su pregunta, pues deja de respirar durante la espera. Los ojos grisáceos de la muchacha golpean contra los propios, y en ellos puede ver la agonía que ambos comparten. Los rosados labios de ella se entreabren en un amago de querer acabar con sus dudas. Los ojos de él se abren mínimamente y no puede evitar regocijarse en su propia felicidad al estar a punto de descubrir la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

—Me abandonaste para convertirte en la escoria que tanto odiabas.

Ella también conserva monstruos de los que no ha podido deshacerse. Muchos de ellos, a pesar del apoyo de Eren y Armin, persistirán y la acompañarán hasta el día de su muerte. El monstruo que la acecha en esos instantes, empero, sí puede ser destruido con la ayuda del hombre que la mantiene encerrada en una celda de carne.

—No tuve opción —susurra él, sorprendido. Mikasa ríe sarcástica al escuchar su escueta respuesta. Qué ilusa. Él argumenta su aportación con el ceño fruncido—. Lo sabes, Mikasa, sino hubiéramos muerto los cuatro.

Su respuesta es tan simple que ofende a la joven Ackerman. ¿Así de sencillo cree que solucionará las cosas? Los ánimos de ella desaparecen y siente unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar y destruir todo lo que se interponga en su camino. Él contiene las emociones, como siempre, y espera que ella continúe con su alegato. Levi siente sus manos temblar contra el césped al estar en aquella postura durante tanto tiempo, mientras Mikasa se muestra impasible, fría y sin querer ayudarle a disuadir el dolor en él. Los ojos grisáceos de ella siguen sin mostrarle el brillo que él tanto desea poder volver a ver, pero ella sí puede ver una casi inexistente chispa en los de él.

—¿Porqué me sigues castigando? —solloza la muchacha. Él se siente desfallecer al verla en aquel estado. Como era de esperar, Mikasa no se deja consolar y le enseña los dientes cuando pretende acariciar su mejilla con una de sus manos—. Yo solo quería volver a ser importante para alguien y, cuando lo consigo, apareces tú de nuevo para castigarme otra vez.

El cielo empieza a caer sobre ellos y un sonoro trueno anuncia el final de su travesía. El agua empieza a mojar sus cuerpos y Mikasa lucha por marchar a casa y esconderse en los brazos de Eren.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Ella suspira abatida y se desliza como un gusano sobre la hierba encarchada que les rodea. La ropa de Mikasa se llena de barro y el frío no tarda en caer sobre su piel, mas a ella no le importa pasar frío o enfermar. Este momento es preciso para cerrar un capítulo de su vida que la perseguirá durante meses. Levi no tiene intención de dejarla tranquila, así que Mikasa quiere dejar su posición clara y poder evitar cualquier malentendido. Levi alza la mirada, todavía en el suelo, y espera una explicación de su parte. Sin embargo, ella niega con la cabeza y la cara repleta de agua.

—Volvamos a casa, Rivaille.

Verla marchar hace que Levi entienda su odio. La triste sonrisa que ha permanecido en sus labios, a medida que ha articulado la última frase, hace que el esposo de Carla reconozca las emociones escondidas de la muchacha. Ella siempre lo esperó, mas él apareció por otro motivo que no llevaba su nombre. Tan pequeña cuando se conocieron, su menuda figura todavía aparecía en sus sueños, sus ojos pidiendo auxilio y su deseo de vivir y tener una segunda oportunidad más que merecida.

Ahora es tiempo de volver a casa. La reconciliación deberá esperar y sus planes tendrán que ir construyéndose con más lentitud de la que imaginaba.

El camino hasta su casa es desolador: nadie habla y los truenos son los únicos que ponen algo de música a la melancolía que les persigue. Levi desea tentar a la suerte y explicarle que nunca ha dejado de pensar en ella ni visitarla a escondidas cuando la Legión se lo permitía, pero ella no saldrá de su caparazón.

La llegada a casa es silenciosa. Eren se encuentra en la habitación, al parecer, esperando a su hermana, mientras Carla espera por su marido en una de las sillas de la cocina. Sin mediar palabra, tanto uno como otro marchan a sus respectivos destinos: ella junto a su hermano y él junto a su esposa.

Soltando un suspiro al viento, Carla deja las agujas y la lana encima de la mesa para acercarse a su marido y plantar un dulce beso en sus labios, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Los brazos femeninos se recargan alrededor del cuello masculino y ella profundiza el beso. No obstante, y desmoronando las ganas de hacer el amor con su mujer, Levi rememora la discusión con Mikasa una y otra vez. Las lágrimas de la niña arremeten contra su estabilidad anímica y su dulce voz susurrando su nombre distorsionan el cuerpo entre sus brazos. En un parpadeo, Carla Rivaille ha desaparecido de su regazo y los besos que se reparten por su cuerpo son los de su hijastra. Perturbado por sus fantasías, Levi aparta a Carla suavemente y ésta le observa un tanto confundida.

—Empezaré a preparar la cena, ¿podrías avisar a los chicos, Levi? —Nerviosa ante el rechazo, Carla ríe y pasa una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos sin importar su apariencia.

Levi, culpable por hacer molestar a su mujer, maldice a sus extraños sentimientos y el no saber qué le ocurre. Su mano se entrelaza con la de su mujer y, con un suave tirón, Levi abraza a Carla con todo el amor que puede proporcionar una caricia similar. Al parecer, y cumpliendo su objetivo, el abrazo transmite a la mujer todo lo que el antiguo capitán espera.

—Lo siento —murmura Levi contra sus perfumados cabellos—, pero hoy me encuentro indispuesto.

—Tranquilo —ella acaricia una de sus mejillas—. Hoy cenaremos rápido y dormirás como se debe, así mañana te encontrarás mejor.

Luego de escuchar sus intenciones, Levi decide besar a su esposa y guiarla hasta su habitación. Ella no merece ser rechazada de esa manera, piensa el pelinegro, mucho menos por una mocosa caprichosa como su hija. Y, sin decir nada más, ambos se encierran en su habitación y dan rienda suelta a su pasión sin tener en cuenta a los dos adolescentes que descansan en la sala contigua.

—Carla... —Levi suspira, después gime ronco y resuena por todo el pasillo.

La respuesta de su madre no se hace esperar:

—¡Oh, Le...!

Entre los brazos de Eren, Mikasa no puede evitar escuchar los alaridos de placer de sus tutores. La joven traga duro y espera poder dormir junto a su hermano para olvidarse de lo que ocurre en la habitación contigua, mas, y después de mantenerse inmóvil bajo las sábanas, Mikasa abandona el colchón sin despertar al varón y sale del cuarto en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

Cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, la muchacha apoya su espalda contra ésta y suspira algo temblorosa e impaciente por huir de su casa. Con el nuevo gemido de su madre, Mikasa camina hacia el salón, donde coge asiento y reposa la cabeza sobre la mesa. Sus grisáceos ojos se cierran, mientras los golpes y otros ruidos sexuales impregnan la vivienda sin consideración. La muchacha aprieta los dientes y maldice que su hermano no pueda distraerla hasta que el circo en la habitación de su madre termine. Se siente levemente culpable por acusar a su madre, mas sus emociones están nublando su lógica desde buena mañana y ceder el título de verdugo a cualquiera es lo único que se le ocurre. Sin nada que hacer dentro de casa, Mikasa salta de la silla y abandona la seguridad del hogar para buscar sosiego en el jardín.

Sin embargo, y dejando ligeramente perturbada a la protagonista, un rostro familiar sube las escaleras de su casa y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su nombre entre sus labios. Curiosa por reconocer al sujeto, Mikasa entrecierra los ojos y baja algunos escalones para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Su corto cabello marrón, su alta figura y sus menudos ojos despiertan algunos recuerdos en la chica.

—¿Jean? —susurra Mikasa con el ceño fruncido y un nudo en la garganta.

El aludido, rojo hasta las orejas, asiente frenéticamente sin dejar de sonreír. Tan bonita se encuentra la Ackerman que Jean no sabe qué decir. La chica se encuentra muchísimo más bella, hacía dos años que no se veían, y supo que sus padres no mentían cuando le informaron que vivirían cerca de la familia Jaeger. Una fría ráfaga de viento correa alrededor de los jóvenes, levantado el cabello de ella en el camino, quiénes siguen sin mediar palabra. Hasta que un mechón rebelde cae sobre el rostro femenino y Jean lo aparta con delicadeza de sus ojos, mientras Mikasa se mantiene asombrada.

—¿Cómo has estado?

El chico decide empezar una conversación con ella, y poder dar sentido a su visita sorpresa. Por su parte, Mikasa hace de tripas corazón y coge aire para contestar con algo de ánimo la pregunta de su amigo. Lo que ha ocurrido entre las cuatro paredes de su casa todavía la mantiene trastocada. Sus ojos se proyectan sobre los de él, que la miran embelesados y transmitiéndole todo el amor posible en cada parpadeo. Mikasa lo agradece, aunque le incomode un poco.

—Bien —dice ella, e intenta no sonar tan monótona como siempre.

Jean ríe y aparta su mano del cabello negro de su acompañante.

—Me alegra oír eso. —La voz de Jean ha cambiado con los años. Mikasa sabe que no es la misma de hace unos años, antes de que él marchara por asuntos laborales de su padre, sino que se trata de una voz madura y mucho más masculina que la de Eren.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta queriendo llevar la conversación a otro tema y no seguir siendo el centro de atención. Suficiente con lo acontecido la noche anterior en la fiesta y esta mañana en el bosque con aquel energúmeno—. ¿Lo sabe Eren?

La cuestión tiene su sentido. Eren y Jean nunca han tenido una buena relación. Desde que se conocieron, una tarde durante las fiestas de la ciudad en que Jean se interesó por Mikasa, nunca han tenido una conversación pacífica ni han conseguido no llegar a las manos. No obstante, y a pesar de la enemistad entre los varones, Mikasa distaba de su hermano: Jean era un buen chico y siempre la había tratado estupendamente. Lo supo en el funeral del señor Jaeger, cuando el chaval le prometió que cuidaría de ella y permanecería a su lado todas las veces que así lo deseara.

—Nos ordenaron movernos a otras zonas de la muralla para facilitar la reconstrucción. Todavía quedan algunos titanes que han atacado donde residíamos —explica con un atisbo de tristeza.

Mikasa aprieta los labios al escuchar sus palabras. La batalla contra los titanes cambiantes acabó hace unos años, pero todavía estaba prohibido salir al exterior por la existencia de algunos titanes que merodeaban cerca. Ese era uno de los principales objetivos del escuadrón que dirigió Levi tras la guerra: limpiar su territorio de titanes.

—Lo siento, Jean.

Los ojos grises de ella contemplan los de él, sonriéndole en silencio y dándole la fuerza que necesita en estos duros momentos.

—No importa, sabiendo que estás aquí... me siento más feliz —tartamudea Jean, con un sonrojo preocupante en el rostro, mientras se rasca la nuca.

Mikasa suelta una risilla. Antes de poder añadir nada más, los adolescentes se ven interrumpidos por la madre y el padrastro de ésta.

—¿Ya habéis podido hablar, hija?

La dulce voz de su madre la tensa, mucho más después de recordar porqué ha huido de su casa. Avergonzada por sus pervertidos recuerdos, Mikasa aprieta los dientes y agacha la cabeza. Jean, sin entender qué ocurre, frunce el ceño e intenta averiguar qué necesita su enamorada. Dejando su vergüenza a un lado, el muchacho Kirchstein acaricia el rostro de la chica antes de dirigirse a la matriarca.

—Muy buenas noches, señor y señora Rivaille —saluda con suma cortesía. Carla sonríe amablemente—. He venido a visitar a su hija, que se encuentra muchísimo más hermosa, ya que nos hemos trasladado a esta zona.

Alejado del grupo, Levi esconde las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y chasquea la lengua. Mikasa voltea el rostro y observa al hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La furia en los ojos de su hijastra le hacen saber que no está contenta con su actitud, mucho menos con su presencia. Sin embargo, y aumentando la dureza en su mirada, Levi se cruza de brazos y le regala una mueca desafiante a la chiquilla. Él no iba a moverse de allí, tampoco desaparecer de su vida como ella deseaba, ni dejar de involucrarse en los temas que él quisiera. Y Mikasa Ackerman era uno de sus temas favoritos.

—Dios mío, ¡cuánta cursilería!

El mayor de los hijos hace su aparición estelar y opaca al marido de su madre. Las orbes esmeraldas de Eren revolotean hasta dar con el rostro de su enemigo, quien comparte descontento por su presencia. Jean se aparta de Mikasa y se prepara para empezar una lucha verbal con el hermano de su querida. Realmente no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para dejarse llevar por la violencia, sabe que debe ser cortés delante de la familia, pero también debe demostrar su poderío masculino de alguna manera. El matrimonio se encuentra frente a él, y no quiere quedar como un pringado aplastado por los insultos del hermano de Mikasa.

Jean se cruza de brazos y sonríe altivo:

—¿Has dicho algo, Jaeger?

Eren, más enfurecido que nunca, escupe algunos insultos y baja las escaleras hasta llegar a su madre. Aún recordaba las visitas de Jean y los regalos a su hermana, en su mayoría fueron solo flores, cuando tenían doce o trece años. Todas las veces en las que prometió que la llevaría al altar, como si su hermana estuviera interesada en alguien como él, frente a sus narices. También recuerda las discusiones con su madre por no querer que ese niño se acercara a Mikasa y consiguiera separarla de él como la guerra lo hizo con su padre. Eren recuerda todas y cada una de las cuentas pendientes que ambos tienen.

—¡Lo que has escuchado! —espeta ofuscado por sus recuerdos. Eren aprieta los puños y se remueve al lado de su madre.

Cansada del espectáculo que está creando, Carla se coloca frente a él y le regala una mirada inquisidora a su hijo.

—¡Eren, basta! Jean sólo ha venido a ver a tu hermana, y debes ser más educado con él.

El susodicho, incrédulo por la actitud de su progenitora, decide no escucharla y seguir amenazando la muchacho en silencio. Su hermana, sorprendida por la actitud violenta de Eren, decide no pronunciarse al respecto y separarse del chico para calmar los nervios de su hermano.

—Bien —habla Levi apareciendo detrás de su esposa, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos y pegándole contra su cuerpo. Mikasa siente ganas de vomitar, mas se contiene por la sonrisa boba de su madre y la actitud desafiante de Eren—, vayamos a cenar —ordena con su tono de voz particular—. Mañana tenéis todo el día para hablar.

Eren desiste seguir peleando con el invitado y tira de la muñeca de su hermana. Jean, incrédulo por todo lo acontecido, tantea con su mano hasta sujetar el antebrazo libre de la muchacha, quien gime por los tirones de ambos varones. Antes de que Eren pueda protestar y encararse, Jean aparta su mano de Mikasa y consigue interponerse entre los hermanos.

Tanto Carla como Levi detienen su caminar y vuelven a observar a los jóvenes. Mikasa intenta deshacerse de Jean, mientras Eren amenaza con golpear al Kirchstein si no suelta a la muchacha. La madre, angustiada por el espectáculo que están creando frente a su casa, se aparta del lado de su marido y se acerca al trío. Por su parte, Levi, cansado por el repentino alboroto y el apego de Jean sobre su hijastra, se acerca a regañadientes y sin evitar incomodar al intruso con su mirar. Si bien nunca ha mostrado congenialidad alguna con el hijo biológico de su mujer, en este asunto Eren tiene todas las de ganar.

—Espere, señora Rivaille —gime Jean, asustado por la cercanía de Levi. Mikasa gime una segunda vez y de un manotazo se deshace del agarre que la mantiene sometida. Carla, sorprendida por la apelación, observa al chico con los ojos bien abiertos—, antes necesito decirle algo en presencia de su familia.

—¿De qué se trata, Jean? —inquiere la señora, mientras cobija a Mikasa entre sus brazos—. Me tienes en vilo.

De repente, Jean curva su espalda hacia la azabache y se sonroja a más no poder. Con los ojos cerrados y temblando como una hoja de papel, el muchacha intenta hablar sin trabarse y que todos los presentes entiendan sus deseos. Todos parecen ajenos a lo que está a punto de ocurrir, menos el mayor de los Jaeger. Eren presupone que el chaval volverá a repetir lo sucedido dos años atrás, antes de que él marchara a la otra zona de la muralla.

Levi intenta comprender lo que está sucediendo, así que busca respuestas en los ojos de la muchacha detrás de él sin éxito. La asiática sigue sin comprender qué quiere Jean de todos ellos, mas antes de poder apelar a su hermano y preocuparse por la agonía que padece, el más alto rompe su silencio:

—Me gustaría... —tartamudea con la boca seca, nervioso y temeroso de las consecuencias que sus palabras pueden acarrear—. Me gustaría poder tomar a su hija como esposa.

Carla, al escuchar la propuesta, no puede evitar soltar un chillido y llevarse las manos al pecho. Mikasa se encuentra a un paso de casarse y poder formar su propia familia... ¡y con un chico excelente! Ilusionada como nadie en esa casa, elimina las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de sus ojos y asiente con una cálida curva dibujada sobre sus labios.

Eren sigue inmóvil, sin poder procesar toda la información ni entender cuál es la razón que ha motivado al estúpido de Jean a hacer todo este circo. La sorpresa por la actitud de su madre se ve opacado por la mueca de insatisfacción en el rostro de su padrastro.

—La respuesta está en tus manos, cariño —murmura a su hija, mientras Eren sigue observando al antiguo soldado sin entender su estado de ánimo.

La ridícula carcajada de Jean hace que Eren apriete los dientes y se lleve una reprimenda de parte de su madre. Mikasa sigue sin pronunciarse. Sus orbes contemplan al hombre que ha pedido compartir su vida.

—Entonces —carraspea él, tras sentir la atención de Mikasa sobre él, aún sonrojado hasta la médula—, ¿qué dices, Mikasa? ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

Por primera vez, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad muestra algo más que frialdad a través de sus gestos. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios entreabiertos, Levi Rivaille no le quita la vista de encima a Mikasa. Él, como todos los que se encuentran en el jardín, esperan una respuesta a la petición del chico, pero no la misma que su esposa. Sus manos se cierran en dos fuertes puños que esconden la rabia que circula por su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento las cosas se han salido de control? Los recuerdos se amontonan en la mente del hombre sin descanso. ¿Cómo pasó por alto la existencia de este odioso mocoso a punto de arrebatarle todo lo planeado? La agonía no tarda en invadir su cuerpo, y Levi está a punto de lanzarse y cometer una de las mayores locuras de sus últimos años.

—Yo...

La dulce voz de Mikasa asusta a Levi, aunque a lo que más teme es la duda que presenta para responder un simple "no" a una propuesta tan indecorosa. Consciente de la posición dentro de la familia y el poder que ésta le otorga, Levi decide abusar y poner punto y final a una historia que nunca tendría que haber empezado.

—Será mejor que...

—No —contesta con la cabeza levemente caída y la incomodidad pintando su cuerpo—. Necesito tiempo para saber si quiero casarme contigo. Ni tan siquiera nos conocemos... _bien_.

Jean asiente triste pos la negativa, aunque alegre por saber que Mikasa tiene intención de darle una oportunidad. Las puertas del cielo acaban de abrirse para él: se presenta una gran oportunidad de enamorar a la pelinegra. Y no está dispuesto a perderla. Ni Eren, su insufrible hermano, ni Levi, un hombre aterrador, podrán interponerse en su camino. Las emociones emergen de su estómago y Jean sienten millones de mariposas golpearse contra las paredes de su órgano. ¡Cuánta felicidad! Con una sonrisa boba, el chico avanza hacia su querida y entrelaza sus manos con delicadeza. Mikasa no las aparta, como ha hecho anteriormente, pero tampoco parece contenta por la repentina proximidad. Jean pasa por alta la tensión de ella y continúa hablando para dejar claras sus intenciones.

—Pondré todo de mi parte, Mikasa —asegura con los ojos más brillantes que nunca. La aludida se sorprende por la firmeza de su promesa—. Te lo prometo.

Carla interviene en la conversación, intentando darle ánimos al pretendiente de su hija.

—Si el destino lo quiere, ambo seréis muy felices juntos.

Levi chasquea la lengua al escuchar las cursilerías que suelta por la boca. ¿El destino qué tiene que ver? Es la chiquilla quién decidirá qué hacer con su vida, no un estúpido destino o deidad al que nunca ha podido pedir clemencia. Además, él mejor que nadie conoce el destino de su estimada Ackerman, y en éste no aparece el nombre de Jean Kirchstein, sino el suyo. Antes de poder hablar con la de cabellos negros, Eren se interpone en su camino y se abalanza sobre su hermana entre insultos incomprensibles y bufidos capaces de volar su casa. El muchacho arquea una ceja al contemplar el gesto cohibido de su hermana y él no puede hacer nada más que abrazarla con delicadeza. La calidez que Eren brinda a Mikasa no puede compararse a ninguna otra.

—¿Vas a conocer al cara de caballo? —plantea el de ojos verdes, mientras la chica se estremece entre sus brazos.

Temerosa de no responder adecuadamente, Mikasa medita su respuesta al querer hacer sentir orgulloso a su hermano y no incitar una nueva pelea.

—No me parece mala idea. —se encoge de hombros y él ladea el rostro. Ella prosigue—: Es lo que mamá espera de mí, y no puedo defraudarla. Tú mismo me lo dijiste el día de su boda y yo te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas, Eren? No voy a romper nuestra promesa.

Mikasa deja de respirar cuando se encuentra con los pequeños ojos de Levi. ¿Qué significado esconde su mirar? No hay ningún brillo en éstos, como de costumbre, mas la mueca dibujada en su cara parece transmitirle un mensaje que no entiende. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo discutido en el bosque? No, eso sería algo innecesario y sinsentido. Él está viviendo su vida con su madre, ¿por qué preocuparse por las decisiones que ella tome?

Al sentir el cuerpo de Mikasa removerse entre sus brazos, Eren se ve obligado a girar el rostro y encontrarse con la razón de su malestar.

—¿Te intimida?

Aún irritada, la chica vuelve su atención al de cabellos marrones.

—¿Eh?

Eren, ofuscado por el poco interés que está mostrando, suspira y vuelve a formular la pregunta.

—¿Te intimida Rivaille?

—No —responde ella—, sólo me molesta su mera existencia.

—No te separes de mí. Somos familia, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo espere, Rivaille aparta cuidadosamente a Eren, no como lo hizo en su boda, y capta la total atención de la muchacha. Los fornidos brazos la envuelven y su frente cae sobre uno de los hombros del hombre. Antes de poder forcejear y salir de aquella jaula, el aliento de Levi golpea su oreja y sus labios empiezan a moverse lentamente. Su tono de voz es suave, cosa sorprendente en un personaje como él, y Mikasa tiembla a causa de un escalofrío. Levi sonríe victorioso sin soltarla, escucha como aprieta los dientes y emite un gemido de disgusto por la cercanía. No le molesta su actitud, todo lo contrario, las cosas empiezan a rodar solas y él no puede aguantar las ganas de culminar sus deseos de una vez por todas.

Aunque tenga que llevarse por delante a toda la familia.


End file.
